Gaara y Sakura
by diaru
Summary: este es un gaasaku solamente, es mi primer fic, gaara tenia 6 años cuando tuvo que acompañar a su tio con sus hermanos a konoha para una mision y conoce a alguien.Despues de 6 años que pasara?y despues de 4 años mas? capitulo final!
1. enamorado?

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo **

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 1**  
PROLOGO

Gaara tenia 6 años, vivía con su tío Yashamaru y sus hermanos mayores, su mama murió cuando el nació y su papa era el 4to kazekage de la aldea de la arena. Gaara no tenía amigos ya que los niños de la aldea lo ignoraban y no lo querían por ser diferente.  
Un día el papa de Gaara le envió un mensaje a Yashamaru para que fuera a Konoha durante dos semanas y terminara unos negocios por el ya que estaba muy ocupado también le pidió que lleve con a Gaara Temari y Kankuro

**Casa de Yashamaru**

Temari y Kankuro estaban guardando sus cosas en sus mochilas mientras Yashamaru tomaba su te sentado en el sillón del comedor cuando entra Gaara eran las cinco de la tarde.

Yashamaru:-**Gaara toma tu mochila y guarda tus cosas que nos vamos durante 2 semanas a Konoha que tengo algo que hacer...**- dice mientras le sonríe

Gaara:- **si** - dice mientras sube las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Gaara compartía habitación con sus hermanos mayores quienes ya terminaron de guardar sus cosas pero estaban peleando por una caja de colores mientras entra Gaara

Temari:- cansada suelta la caja dejando caer a Kankuro y le dice -**quédatela, no me importa, además yo tengo la caja nuevo esa es la vieja seguro**

Kankuro:- se levanta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dice feliz-**que tonta eres hermanita esta es la caja nueva, Gaara tiene la gastada y tu la vieja!...yo lo cambie y no te diste cuenta!!**- se burla de ella haciéndola enojar

Temari furiosa se le tira encima tratando de sacarle la caja

Gaara:- ignorando a sus hermanos ( vaya ejemplo de hermanos ¬¬ ..xD)guarda sus cosas en su mochila y dice- **Temari esa caja esta vacía** - al terminar de decir esto lleva su mochila hasta donde esta yashamaru.

Temari:-con una vena en la frente y el puño cerrado le dice a Kankuro- **COMO ES ESO DE QUE LA CAJA ESTA ¡¡VACIA!! ME TOMAS POR TONTA HERMANITO..**- le da un puñetazo en la cabeza dejándole un chichón enorme

Kankuro:-TT.TT**ni una broma se te puede hacer...**

toman sus cosas y bajan hacia donde estaba Gaara y Yashamaru con sus mochilas listos para partir  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a Konoha se instalaron en una casa que estaba ubicada enfrente de una escuela.  
La casa era cómoda, en la entrada estaba el comedor y en un costado había unas escaleras que llevaban al 2do piso. En el comedor había un sillón marrón y al frente había un televisor en el medio una mesita ratona a un costado una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas y un florero en el medio. la cocina era espaciosa blanca con la mesada negra y una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol iluminando todo. Subiendo escaleras dos habitaciones y un baño las habitaciones tenían balcones que mostraban el edificio del frente una de las habitaciones tenia tres camas separadas y la otra una cama matrimonial.

Temari:- **aaah!! Que linda casa!!**- dice sonriendo mientras entra

Kankuro:- _"se hace la inocente pero no es,_ TT.TT_ es todo lo contrario!!"_- piensa mientras se toca el chichón de la cabeza llorando

Yashamaru:- **arriba esta la habitación de ustedes, suban y acomódense**- dice sonriendo

Gaara solo sube y no dice nada

Temari:-** tengo que compartir habitación con ellos!!!**- dice gritando

Kankuro:-_" si yo también estoy muy feliz como vos de compartir la misma habitación hermanita ¬¬ "_-

Yashamaru:- **Temari porque no subes y vez como es la habitación?**- dice mientras acomoda sus cosas 

Temari y Kankuro suben y ven la habitación Kankuro apoya su mochila en una de las camas al igual que Temari quien corrió hacia el balcón para ver la vista que tenia.

Temari:- **que linda vista!** - mira el edificio del frente - **uh?...esa no es la academia de ninjas de acá?**- nota que Gaara estaba al lado y que miraba algo o a alguien.

Temari se asoma para ver que era lo que su hermano miraba y vio a una chica de pelo rosa que estaba llorando no le podía ver bien la cara porque el pelo de la pelirrosa la tapaba, la pelirrosa estaba sentada en el piso el lado de una fuente (la fuente estaba adelante de la entrada de la academia casi en el medio), mira con una mirada picara a su hermano.

Temari:- **Gaara podrías acompañarme a verificar algo por favor?**, _"verificar si lo que yo creo es verdad n.n "_

Gaara:- mira a su hermana algo confundido -**si**-

Temari guía a su hermano hasta donde estaba la fuente y le dice que la espere mientras se va dejándolo con la pelirrosa.

Gaara miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa y ve que una chica rubia de ojos azules se le acerca a ella

Ino:- **Hola! yo me llamo Ino y tu?**- se agacha hasta la altura de la pelirrosa

Sakura:- **Sa...ku..ra**- dice tímidamente bajo

Ino:- **que? no te escucho habla mas fuerte!**- dice mientras se para

Sakura:-** SAKURA!**- levanta la cabeza para decirlo

Gaara solo miraba mientras abrazaba su oso desde su lugar

Ino:- **conque esa es la famosa " frentezota", pues yo no lo noto tan grande tal vez es por que te la tapas con tu pelo , así solo lo empeoras-** se acerca a sakura y de uno de sus bolsillos saca un peine y una cinta roja-**déjame yo lo arreglo"**- la peina

Sakura:- **pero mi frente...**-dice tapándose la cara

ino la toma del brazo alza la vista y mira a Gaara

Ino:- **Hey tu**- dice señalando a Gaara mientras le acerca a Sakura y la pone al frente de el secándole las lagrimas-** dime , no se ve mas bonita así?**-

Gaara se sonroja al tener a Sakura tan cerca cosa que noto Ino pero no dijo nada ella solo lo miro picara

Gaara:- **si...se ve mas bonita así**- baja la vista algo avergonzado por lo que dijo y se va corriendo a su casa olvidando su oso

Ino:-algo sorprendida por la manera en la que se fue-** ves que tenia razón**- mira a Sakura y recuerda la cara que puso el chico y ríe para sus adentros

sakura aun mas sorprendida que Ino agarra el oso "_si... se ve mas bonita así"_ esa frase le resonaba en la cabeza, nadie le había dicho que era bonita de esa manera tan directa y sonrió mientras abrazaba el oso  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara corrió hasta su casa avergonzado por lo que dijo sin nombrar a quien y como, pero sabia que lo que dijo no era mentira porque de verdad pensaba eso, estaba muy muy sonrojado con tan solo acordarse de eso y no sabia por que se sentía así. Entra en la casa y cierra la puerta tras el meditando un poco.

Y:-** Gaara te paso algo porque estas así? **- le pregunta preocupado sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

G:- **No,... estoy bien, no me paso nada **- esa pregunta que le hizo su tío hizo que volviera en si y se calmara un poco.

Y:- **bien entonces** - sonríe - **Gaara vos y tus hermanos van a estudiar acá en la academia para ninjas que esta a pocas calles de acá durante estas 2 semanas para no atrasarse en sus estudios yo ya hice el traslado de escuela empiezan pasado mañana a las 8 de la mañana **-

G:- **pero cuando terminen esas 2 semanas que pasara? **-

Y:- **bueno para ese entonces yo ya habré terminado de completar lo que tengo encargado y nos volvemos a la aldea de la arena y segiran estudiando aya como siempre** - agrega - **ah y antes de que me olvide, tu aula es 1ero B, como te transferí hoy, empezas pasado mañana **-

Gaara ya estudiaba en la aldea de la arena al igual que sakura en Konoha, como la academia justo estaba delante de la casa Gaara miraba las clases y se dio cuenta de que era muy tímida con los demás acepto con su amiga Ino que la ayudaba a ser mas abierta con los demás.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Gaara se sentía raro, al solo pensar en la pelirrosa se ponía colorado y le gustaba sentirse así porque era algo nuevo para él, no sabia que le pasaba y decidió preguntar a sus hermanos.( en mi fic se llevan bien estos aunque temari y kankuro le tenían respeto a gaara y Kankuro mucho no le hablaba)

ya se hacia de noche, Gaara y sus hermanos ya habían preparado sus cosas para empezar mañana e irse a dormir acepto el pelirrojo que no dormía nunca por el shukaku

G:- sentándose en la su cama- **Temari te tengo que preguntar algo** - se sonroja por pensar en la pelirrosa bajando un poco la mirada

Temari se percata de eso y ríe

T:- **estas enamorado...**- sonríe mientras mira la cara confundida de su hermanito

G:- **que es eso?** -

T:- **no es muy difícil de entender, es cuando te gusta mucho una persona y tan solo estar cerca de ella te hace latir el corazón de los nervios y te hace sentir la persona mas feli... **- no termina por que kankuro la interrumpe con sus risas - **que es lo gracioso?!**

K:- se tira en su cama mirando a Temari, dice riendo - **hermana no deberías hablarle a Gaara con tantos detalles de algo que crees que es así... solo lo vas a confundir aun mas jajaja**-

T:- molesta por el comentario de kankuro con una vena en la cabeza- **Ah si?!, entonces explícaselo tu "profesor kankuro" **- dice en tono de burla

K:- con una gota en la cabeza- **yo no soy profesor ¬¬u..., gaara lo único que tiene que saber es que estar enamorado es cuando te gusta mucho uno persona, eso solo no hacia falta que le cuentes un cuento de hadas **-

Se dan cuenta que gaara estaba en el balcón y no con ellos

T:- **No te escucho jajaja!** - se burla de kankuro

K:- **¬¬ yo no le hablaba a el te hablaba a vos tonta **- dice mientras se tapa con las sabanas y le da la espalda

Temari no le dice nada y va para donde esta Gaara -** en que piensas hermanito?** - dice mientras se sienta en una silla que estaba cerca.

G:- no la mira - **lo habías planeado verdad? **- pregunta directamente

T:- sonríe y lo mira- **Vi que la mirabas y solo te di un "empujoncito" **- dice mientras se va a dormir

G:- **yo no la miraba porque me gustaba solo la mire porque estaba sola y me recordó a mi...**- mira sus manos "_me olvide mi oso y no esta aya abajo seguro la volveré a ver"_-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Al día siguiente Kankuro y Gaara estaban listos para ir a clase pero por culpa de Temari que no se decidía como ir vestida y peinada llegaron 10 minutos tarde.

K:- **Hubiéramos llegado a tiempo si no fuera por la "REINA DE LA MODA INDECISA"**- dice indirectamente a Temari quien lo ignoro y se fue para su aula sacándole la lengua.

Lo mismo hacen Kankuro y el pelirrojo( sin eso de sacar la lengua claro, las aulas son como las del anime, con bancos de madera para tres )

el aula de gaara estaba llena solo había lugar al lado de Ino quien estaba sentada con Sakura, Ino al ver a gaara le cambia lugar a Sakura, sakura no entendía por que hizo eso hasta que gaara se sentó al lado y recordó lo que le había dicho ino cuando fue a su casa:

_Ino:-Sakura te gusta ese chico?-  
sakura:- si creo...-  
Ino:- el se sonrojo cuando te acerque a el, yo creo que le gustas, regrésale el oso, haber como reacciona al verte de nuevo -_

Sakura mira de reojo a Gaara mientras el sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz. la maestra estaba dando unos ejercicios y pregunta a quien le salio , sakura levanta la mano y contesta dejando a gaara sorprendido , la maestra la felicita

G:- apretó el lápiz- **No... entiendo** - dice bajito muerto de miedo de hacer el ridículo delante de sakura

S:- lo había escuchado y se le acerca- **Mira porque es así **- con su lápiz hace unas cuentas en el cuaderno del pelirrojo permitiéndole oler su aroma a sakuras

G:- _" que bien huele y es tan bonita e inteligente"_ - piensa sonrojado mientras le dice- **lo entendí! gracias **-

S;- **de nada ...**- le sonríe mientras saca de su mochila un osito de peluche (el de Gaara)- **toma te lo olvidaste el otro día **- le sonríe mientras le devuelve el oso

G:- **quédatelo yo no lo quiero mas**- dice evitando mirarla a a sus ojos verdes.

S:- le da un beso en la mejilla provocando que el pelirrojo se sonroje a aun mas sorprendiéndolo - **gracias... n.n**-

al rato entra una señora al aula y le dice a Gaara que su aula era 1ero A y no 1ero B, el pelirrojo tomas sus cosas y se cambia de aula, dejando sola a sakura con su amiga ino.

Ino:- mira a Sakura- **Sakura le preguntaste como se llama?** -

Sakura:- cierra sus ojos y contesta suspirando - **no, me olvide...**-

Ino:- **bueno, después de clase queres venir conmigo al parque que esta cerca de mi casa a recolectar algunas flores? **- pregunta para cambiar tema

Sakura:- **si** - le dice feliz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Un recuerdo

Bueno no me hice esperar ya que hay algunos que quieren mas ,… bueno soy una gran fan de gaasaku y de seguro este no va a ser el ultimo fic que haga de esta parejita… bueno sigo!! ...

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos – **acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos) -

**CAPITULO 2**

PROLOGO

Paso una semana y unos cuantos días desde que llegaron a Konoha, Gaara no había echo amigos pero eso no le importaba porque sabia que en unos cuantos días volvería a su hogar, pero por otro lado no se quería ir pues no podía dejar las cosas así con sakura aunque le de vergüenza . Para ser exactos Gaara esquivaba a toda costa cualquier manera de contacto con ella (que tímido no?) es decir: Sakura pasaba con Ino en uno de los pasillos y el se escondía detrás de algo o alguien.

Se canso de esquivarla y decidió que las cosas no podían quedar así en unos días se iba, y quería dejarle algo o algún recuerdo además del oso (un beso!! Na mentira eso es para otro capitulo), y para eso quien mejor que Temari, bueno ella sabia que le gustan a las chicas y que no después de todo era una chica.

Temari caminaba por el patio de la escuela con unas amigas y siente que una mano la arrastra hacia atrás .

Temari:-** Pero qu…-** no dijo nada por que se dio cuenta de que era su hermanito

Gaara:- **Temari necesito tu ayuda, le quiero dar algo a una chica pero no se que – **le pide preocupado

Temari:- sopla como si fuese muy obvio la respuesta - **Mira a las chicas les gustan las flores y acá hay muchas en este patio, dale una-**

Gaara:- **Una flor?, pero no duran mucho , se marchitan, - **mira a su hermana

Temari no le contesta y simplemente busca alguna flor por el, encuentra dos rosas enredadas entre si, una rosa color rosa y la otra roja y se la muestra a su hermano

Temari:- **toma dale estas rosas que raramente se enredaron, nunca vi algo así , de seguro le va a gustar- **le da la flor a Gaara quien la toma

Gaara:- **pero yo quiero darle algo que le dure!- **dice preocupado

Temari:- con cara de dejame de hinchar –** bien ten – **busca en sus bolsillos y encuentra una pulsera de la amistad que le habían regalado sus amigas para ella y se la da.

La pulsera era de color violeta y rosa, con brillito era muy bonita

Gaara:- **Gracias Temari!- **dice guardando la pulsera en su bolsillo y agarrando las rosas con sus dos manos decidido a regalárselo a sakura

Como se tardaba mucho Temari lo empujo hacia donde estaba Sakura y lo saludo con la mano, las dos estaban sentadas enfrente de el, Sakura estaba de espaldas a el y Ino de frente a el, Ino zarandeo el brazo de Sakura cuando lo vio para que se diera vuelta.

Cuando Sakura se para y intenta dar un paso Ino le toma el pie haciendo que se tropiece pero no se cae por que Gaara le agarro el brazo antes de caerse y mientras Sakura se sacude el polvo Gaara le ofrece esa dos rosas, Sakura mira las flores sorprendida y las toma mientras Gaara mete su mano en el bolsillo buscando la pulsera.

Ino se para y le saca las flores para mirarlas mas de cerca, ella nunca había visto a dos flores enredadas de esa manera, será una señal?.

Gaara saca la pulsera, le toma la muñeca a Sakura y se la coloca haciendo tres nuditos.

Sakura:- **Muchas gracias- **dice mientras se saca la cinta roja de la cabeza

Gaara:- **De nada – **se da vuelta pero Sakura lo detiene y le agarra el brazo colocándole su cinta del pelo en la muñeca del pelirrojo haciéndole dos nuditos.

Toca el timbre interrumpiendo el lindo momento y los chicos se van para sus aulas

Ino:- **Que raro esas flores están enredadas entre si y que sean rosa y roja, será alguna señal?, Sakura tu que opinas?- **le dice ya en el aula sentadas

Sakura:- **No se pero el rojo combina con el rosa **n.n "_tal vez use mas rojo en mis ropas"- _le contesta feliz

Ino:- **Mi mamá una vez me dijo que las flores siempre florecen según lo que las rodea, si en una aldea hay muchas muertes, personas tristes y mucho odio, las flores no florecen y no abundan, en cambio si en el lugar hay personas felices amistad y amor las flores florecen y abundan en gran cantidad tanto que hasta crecen juntas y amontonadas -**

Sakura:- **que lindo Ino lo que te dijo tu mamá, será por eso es que están enredadas? –**

Ino:- **si tal vez…. Quien sabe?- **

-----------------------------------------------

Después del colegio los tres hermanos se dirigen a su casa, Gaara adelante de sus hermanos ignorándolos completamente, mirando al cielo pensando que si moría, moría feliz

Kankuro:- **Y a este que le pico? Le contagiaste tu enfermedad?-** le pregunta a Temari

Temari:- **Nada que te interese - **dice haciendo un gesto con la mano, y se detiene – **como que mi enfermedad?!...- **levanta el puño con una vena en la cabeza- **Kankuro idiota insensible!!!- **le pega en la cabeza dejándole el ojo morado

Kankuro:- actúa como si nada - **si tiene algo que ver con mi hermano si me importa y mas por que lo tuyo es contagioso – **dice deteniéndose, colocando sus manos en su cadera mirando fijo a Temari

Temari:- le pega otra vez dejándole un chichón en la cabeza -**bueno como quieras, esta así por esa chica, no se bien que paso entre ellos pero no importa , el esta feliz no crees,** n.n –

Kankuro:- _" ¬¬ no le creo ni una sola palabra, Gaara no es así, a mi que esta bruja lo embrujo o le hizo algún hechizo raro, será mejor que me aleje de ella o de seguro me pasara lo mismo"- _se aleja de Temari y se pone al lado de Gaara

Los tres hermanos entran en la casa y se encuentran con Yashamaru quien ya había empacado sus cosas

Yashamaru:- **hola, deberían ir empacando sus cosas por que yo termine mi misión y tenemos que volver a nuestra aldea****si? ** n.n **–** dice sentándose en el sillón

La cara de Gaara cambio a una de tristeza total al escuchar la noticia, Temari intento animarlo pero mucho no funciono y tuvieron que volver a su aldea

**Ya termine el segundo capitulo, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a los que se molestaron en leer lo que escribí, y también decirles que yo en el segundo capitulo tenia planeado relatar después de 6 años de lo ocurrido pero hice una modificación y seguí con Gaara cuando tenia 6 años.**

**Bueno todavía faltan mas capítulos y espero que este les haya gustado!! . **


	3. Celoso? yo?

Hola, baje el tercer capitulo por que tenia la tarde libre además estaba aburrida y bla bla bla, así que por eso baje el segundo capitulo y el tercero casi juntos.

Le agradezco todos los que dejaron reviews que me motivan un poco a dejarles más capítulos. Bueno sigo!!!!!!!! . este capitulo va para nami- haruno y yume no koneko que tenian ganas de saber que pasaría después

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos – **acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos) -

**CAPITULO 3**

PROLOGO

Pasaron 6 años desde que Gaara volvió de Konoha, el no se había olvidado de la pelirrosa ni nada de eso, pero su personalidad cambio cuando su tío intento matarlo confesándole que lo odiaba, eso lo había afectado un montón empezó a actuar mas frió con todos hasta con sus hermanos.

Por otro lado, Sakura se acordaba bien pero ahora a ella le gustaba Sasuke que le había tocado por suerte en el mismo grupo que ella y por desgracia Naruto.

Gaara como era muy hábil y fuerte lo adelantaron al mismo grado que sus hermanos y a los tres les toco el mismo grupo.

El sensei del grupo de Gaara les dijo que como ya estaban preparados, iban a ir a los exámenes chunnin de Konoha. Por otro lado por la cabeza de Kakashi también se le cruzo la idea de enviarlos a los mismos exámenes para ponerlos a prueba y fue a decírselo al hokage después de que terminaron la misión que le habían encomendado.

**En la aldea de la arena**

Después de recibir la noticia los tres hermanos se dirigen a su casa.

Kankuro:- **bueno será mejor empacar –** dice subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación

Temari:- **Es la primera vez que dices algo inteligente, te sigo – **sube las escaleras (ya no compartían habitación por que se habían mudado)

Kankuro:- ¬.¬ **bruja… – **dice bajito cosa que no sirve por que igual lo escucha

Temari:- truena sus dedos- **Decías?! –**

Kankuro:- Hace gestos con las mano como queriendo evitar algo -n.nu **Que?, nada no dije nada **_"uf, de la que me salve"_** – **entra en su habitación secándose el sudor con un pañuelo

(Por otro lado ignorando lo que paso) Gaara se había quedado en la puerta algo pensativo

Gaara:- **con que Konoha eh? **_"Sakura…"-_y empieza a subir las escalera mientras que de su bolsillo saca la cinta de pelo roja de sakura y la apreta con fuerza con su mano.

Ya con las maletas listas Gaara y Kankuro esperaban con los brazos cruzados a Temari quien se tardaba demasiado guardando sus cosas

Kankuro:-** Temari, apúrate que ya pasaron dos horas y nos vamos con o sin vos!!-** grita para que se apure

Gaara se apoya en la pared con los brazos aun cruzados, mientras que a Kankuro se le explotaba la vena del cuello, alzan la vista y ven a Temari con tres maletas y para ser sinceros las maletas estaban demasiado llenas.

Kankuro:- rascándose la cabeza- n.nu **bien ahora elige una porque no podrás cargar esas tres maletas tu sola?-**

Temari:- le lanza dos maletas – **para eso estas vos **n.n- se truena los dedos- **verdad?-**

Kankuro:- levanta las maletas – _"¬.¬ que bruja"…. _**si **n.n -

-------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres hermanos emprendieron el viaje para ir a Konoha al igual que el grupo 7 que regresaban de hacer una misión.

Ya en Konoha Gaara y sus hermanos se hospedaron en la misma casa de la otra vez y solo había 2 habitaciones, recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza de Gaara, después de tantos años y ya estaba ahí

Temari:-**Yo pido la habitación con la cama grande!!!, Kankuro a vos te toca compartir con Gaara **n.n- se dirige a dicha habitación

Kankuro:- _"noooo,_ TT.TT _eso no esta bien Temari Gaara puede matarme en la noche…"-_ piensa preocupado mientras sube las escaleras con Gaara hasta su habitación.

Cada cual guarda sus cosas y luego Gaara y Kankuro se dirigen hacia donde esta Temari.

Temari:- **Me van a acompañar a comprar comida y provisiones –** dice mientras guarda dinero en sus bolsillos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

En el camino Gaara tiene un presentimiento y dice

Gaara:-** Temari, Kankuro vayan a comprar solos, … yo tengo algo que hacer –** se voltea y desaparece con su arena

Temari:- sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano menor le dice a Kankuro- **bueno hermano vamos **_"que raro nunca vi a Gaara así que le habrá picado"-_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gaara reviso todo el área hasta que escucho una vos conocida

-Sasuke espera!-

Gaara se detiene y mira desde un árbol, …. era Sakura!, había cambiado, tenia el pelo mas largo que antes mas brilloso y bonito, tenia los mismos ojos verdes, y estaba vestida de rojo (por que será?) estaba mas alta y estaba muy MUY demostrativa con cierto chico.

Su rostro cambio de una sonrisa a una mirada asesina cuando vio eso:

( Serán celos? XD gaara celoso!!)

Sakura:- **Sasuke espera!- **le abraza el brazo a sasuke y continua –** sasuke voy con vos y si queres …podemos…. Ver una película juntos –**

Sasuke:- se enoja y la aleja- **suéltame, en vez de coquetearme deberías practicar y perfeccionar tus habilidades. Eres igual a Naruto, mejor dicho peor que Naruto – **le da la espalda y sigue caminando dejando a Sakura muda

Naruto:- **Olvídate del tonto de sasuke, veamos esa película los dos-**

Sakura:- **Naruto idiota!! – **le pega en la cabeza dejándole un chichón – _" como se atreve a decirme que soy peor que Naruto,… huyy naruto es un tonto!"_- sigue caminando muy molesta

Gaara quien no se había perdido de nada, miraba con odio a sasuke por lo que le dijo a Sakura y la manera en la que la rechazo, pasado un rato Sakura se encuentra persiguiendo a Naruto y a Konohamaru para darles una buena paliza, pero Konohamaru se choca con un Kankuro enojado quien amenaza con matarlos, pero interrumpe Sasuke

Sakura:- **Sasuke!!-** grita feliz

Gaara se molesta aun mas y también interfiere, Temari miro a la pelirrosa , se le hizo familiar pero no dijo nada, Gaara para hacerse notar aparece en el mismo árbol que Sasuke para mostrarle un poco lo hábil que era, y también para impresionar a Sakura. Funciono, cuando Sakura lo vio se le cruzo en la cabeza la imagen del niño que años atrás le regalo su oso unas rosas y una pulsera. Lo miro de arriba abajo no lo podía creer después de tantos años y ahí estaba, bueno eso era lo que pensaba pero algo en el había cambiado, tenia una expresión demasiado seria. Que le habría pasado para terminar así?

Gaara:- desde su lugar actuando como si nada- **Temari, Kankuro basta, - **Mira a sasuke que estaba al lado con los ojos bien abiertos -** disculpen las molestias – **salta hasta sus hermanos y siguen caminando pero Sasuke los detiene

Sasuke:- **Hey, el de la calabaza en la espalda, dime tu nombre-** dice demasiado directo e irrespetuoso para el gusto del pelirrojo

Sakura:- alterada por la manera en que Sasuke se había dirigido al pelirrojo- **Sasuke, no te le dirijas así quieres meternos en problemas!!-**

Gaara se voltea y mira al Uchiha

Gaara:- **También me da curiosidad saber tu nombre-**

Sasuke:- **Sasuke Uchiha- **dice en un tono desafiante

Gaara:- **Gaara, del desierto-** mira de reojo a Sakura y se percata de que lo mirabay apura el paso algo nervioso

Temari se voltea y mira a la pelirrosa "_se que la conozco, pero de donde?, seguro tiene algo que ver con Gaara por que esta actuando raro… no me acuerdo!!!"_, Gaara se voltea y les dice a sus hermanos que los estará esperando en casa

-----------------------------------------

Bueno aca termina el tercer capitulo pegadito al segundo capitulo, estaba aburrida e inspirada que se le puede hacer, este capitulo lo pensaba atrasar pero como no tenia nada mejor que hacer n.n., lo voy a continuar creo que mañana ya va a estar el cuarto cap.

ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!


	4. Patético

**Hola, gracias por los reviews que me encantan y agradecería mucho que me siguieran dejando mas , bueno acá esta el capitulo 4**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo **

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 4**

Temari se voltea y mira a la pelirrosa "_se que la conozco, pero de donde?, seguro tiene algo que ver con Gaara por que esta actuando raro… no me acuerdo!!!"_, Gaara se voltea y les dice a sus hermanos que los estará esperando en casa, el se va y sus hermanos siguen su camino pero Sakura los detuvo.

Sakura:-** Ustedes son de la aldea de la arena, todos saben que ningún shinobi puede irse de su aldea sin un permiso –**

Temari:- **Tienes razón –** le muestra una credencial con sus datos -** Nosotros tenemos un permiso, y estamos acá por los exámenes chunnin- **

Naruto:- **exámenes chuunin? Que es eso?-**

Temari:- **son exámenes para pasar de genin a chuunin, subir de rango –** se voltea y sigue caminando

--------------------------------------------------

Gaara estaba escondido entre los árboles siguiendo al grupo con el único propósito de destruir al Uchiha para que no interfiera, eso era lo único que se cruzaba en la cabeza de Gaara, mas que enojado salta de árbol en árbol esperando a que dejaran solo al Uchiha.

Naruto:-** Adonde se fue Kakashi sensei?!, se tarda demasiado!, ya quiero saber cual es nuestra próxima misión!!- **dice inquieto

Sakura:-** Naruto no seas tan insistente, recién volvimos de una misión además Kakashi sensei fue a hablar con el Hokage, de seguro le contara todo lo que paso –** dice tratando actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Naruto:- **si tienes razón Sakura – **dice por vencido

Aparece Kakashi detrás de ellos.

Naruto:- **Kakashi sensei!!,- **grita feliz- **cual va a ser nuestra próxima misión?!-** pregunta emocionado

Kakashi:- ** nos encontraremos en el puente a las cinco y media, ahí les diré cual va a ser su nueva misión, nos vemos n.n- **desaparece con un puff

Sakura:- dice con una expresión de cansancio- **ya volvimos de una misión, tan pronto nos da otra?**

Sasuke:- _"que par de incompetentes"_- se aleja de ellos en dirección a su casa que por casualidad estaba a dos calles de ahí

Naruto se despidió de Sakura y se fue a comer ramen, cada uno tomo caminos diferentes, Gaara siguió sin darse cuenta a Sakura, la siguió inconcientemente. Sakura se dirigía su casa algo distraída por el encuentro.

Sakura:- abre la puerta de su casa – **Hola!, ya llegue! –** se saca sus botas y las pone en un costado- **Mamá!,…- **se dirige a la cocina y encuentra una nota en el refrigerador:

**_Hija me fui con tu papá a hacer una misión tipo A,_**

**_tardaremos cinco días aproximadamente,_**

**_hay comida en la heladera, no hace falta_**

_**que vayas a compra, por las dudas te dejé**_

_**dinero en la mesa del comedor, **_

_**besitos mami.**_

Sakura tiro la nota a la basura y se dirigió a su habitación, se saco su banda de la cabeza y la puso sobre su cama, tomo dos toallas y se fue al baño. Gaara salto al árbol que estaba al frente de la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, la abrió e hizo que su calabaza se deshiciera transformándose en arena, entro despacio al la habitación, la arena tomo el color del suelo y se quedo ahí. La habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa, a la izquierda de la ventana había un escritorio con una lámpara, a la derecha una cama con una mesita de luz al costado, el piso era de madera, al lado del escritorio había un ropero y al lado de la cama un espejo.

Gaara:- se queda en seco- _"pero que hago yo acá?, esto es patético, me estoy humillando y tirando a la basura mi reputación??, que pensaran Temari y Kankuro?, esto es patético, yo soy patético!"- _se retaba a si mismo

Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo se sentía patético, no sabia por que la siguió y por que invadía de esa manera la privacidad de Sakura. Respira profundo tratando de entenderse a asimismo pero no pudo evitar sentir el dulce olor del perfume de Sakura, miro la habitación y vio la banda de Sakura, la tomo -"_ya se graduó de la academia"-_, luego miro el escritorio y noto que había un álbum de fotos, coloco la banda de sakura en un costado del escritorio y abrió el álbum, había muchas fotos de Sakura de pequeña y recientes, se guardo unas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego abre un cajón del escritorio y se encuentra con un diario personal, lo abre y lo único que lee es Sakura y Sasuke, Sakura de Uchiha, Sasuke te amo, -_"maldito Sasuke"-_ pensó Gaara ( pero que clase de diario personal es ese ò.ó??,…. Ups me deje llevar :P jeje bueno sigo). Mete el diario en el cajón como si fuese basura y se dirige a la ventana, la abre.

Pero no se fue por que arriba del escritorio ve un oso que tenia una cinta de la amistad en la muñeca, acaso será?, si era el oso de Gaara, se acerca y lo agarra, lo mira bien para comprobar que si era el oso que le había obsequiado años atrás, nota que estaba limpio y bien cuidado, perecía nuevo y olía igual que Sakura, lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar, no lo había olvidado para nada, se abre la puerta, no le dio tiempo a Gaara de irse por la ventana y se puso detrás de la puerta. Entra Sakura con una toalla en el pelo y la otra en el cuerpo, se dirige al ropero y saca ropa limpia para vestirse, como el ropero estaba cerca de la puerta Gaara vio a Sakura con esas dos toallas puestas, al ver a Sakura así le sangra la nariz y se hunde aun mas detrás de la puerta y se pone a mirar al techo.

El hecho era que Gaara le tenía respeto a Sakura y esta situación no le gusto para nada, se le hizo muy incomodo sin decir que no se lo tenía esperado. Por otro lado Sakura se vestía tranquilamente y Para suerte de Gaara ella no se percato de la presencia de el, cuando se termina de vestir se peina el pelo y se dirige a su cama para agarrar su protector ninja con la insignia de su aldea.

Sakura:-** que raro,… habría jurado que deje mi protector ninja acá – **Gaara se asusta, el lo había cambiado de lugar- **ahí esta-** ve que estaba en el escritorio, lo toma y se lo pone en la cabeza después mira el oso que estaba arriba del escritorio, lo agarra y se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

Gaara se asoma a ver, y ve a Sakura abrazando al oso, genial no podía estar mas confundido, que le pasa a Sakura lo amaba o no lo amaba?

Ya se le hacia tarde a Gaara, se había olvidado que estaría en casa esperando a sus hermanos, rápido hace que la arena se disperse en el aire molestando a Sakura quien se empezó a frotarse los ojos fuertemente dándole oportunidad a Gaara de salir por la ventana pero antes le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sakura y desaparece con su arena.

Sakura:- se toca la mejilla – **Que fue eso?...- **se mira la mano y nota una gotita de –** sangre?! -**

---------------------------------------

**Casa de Gaara**

Temari y Kankuro estaban en la cocina guardando la comida y todo lo que habían comprado, entra Gaara.

Temari:-** Gaara llegaste, pensé que estarías esperándonos –**

Kankuro:- **Gaara a donde fuiste, nos dijiste que estarías esperándonos, no al revés- **dice molesto

Gaara:- Con su misma cara de nada –** no te tiene que importar-**

Temari mira a su hermano menor y nota que tenia sangre en la nariz "_sangre?, es imposible que alguien lo haya atacado, al menos que por casualidad haya visto algo que provocara que le sangre la nariz"-_ también nota que del bolsillo del pantalón de Gaara se asomaban unos papelitos o algo parecido "_que será eso?... no lo sabré si no lo veo"_

Temari:- se le acerca con un pañuelo- **Toma, límpiate la sangre de la nariz – **hace un movimiento rápido y le quita las fotos del bolsillo y se los guarda

Kankuro:- sin mostrarle miedo- **si me importa porque tuve que cargar 8 bolsas de comida, ropa, y otras cosas yo solo! **_"me vieron cara de mula ¬¬"- _cruza sus brazos

Gaara:- limpiándose la sangre- **quieres adelantar tu muerte?-** dice en un tono serio provocando a su hermano

Kankuro:-** pero quien te..- **lo interrumpe Temari

Temari:- n.nu **no pelen, Gaara, Kankuro no quiso provocarte te pido que lo perdones-** arrastra a Kankuro hasta la cocina para que no moleste a Gaara

Kankuro:- ò.ó **por que hiciste eso?!-**

Temari cierra la puerta de la cocina y saca las fotos para ver

Kankuro:- **que es eso Temari?-**

Temari:**- son fotos de una chica, una de cuando era pequeña y la otra supongo que resiente, esta es la chica con la que nos cruzamos a la tarde! **_"Ya me acuerdo entonces ella es la chica de la que se había enamorado Gaara, sabia que ella tenia algo que ver con Gaara, pero la pregunta ahora es: de donde saco estas fotos?"-_

Kankuro:- le quita las fotos y las mira- **Que hace Gaara con esto?-**

---------------------------------------

Sakura:-** Kakashi sensei se tarda demasiado ya paso una hora-** dice frustrada apoyada en una de las barandas del puente

Sasuke:-** si**

Kakashi:- aparece leyendo un libro- n.n** hola- **saluda con una mano

Naruto:- **Llego tarde Kakashi sensei!!!- **dice naruto enojado

Sakura:- **bueno cual va a ser nuestra próxima misión?-**

Kakashi:- se rasca la cabeza- **próxima misión? –**

Naruto:- cae al piso igual que Sakura- **Si!, usted mismo nos dijo que nos diría cual es nuestra próxima misión acá!! ò.ó –**

Kakashi:- **no van a hacer ninguna misión, hable con el tercer Hogake para convencerlo de que los deje participar de los exámenes chuunin, el acepto así que mañana empezaran **

Sakura:- _"los exámenes chuunin,…el y sus hermanos participaran, eso quiere decir que"-_

Kakashi:- **Yo los voy a dejar a que decidan si quieren o no participar, les aviso que a estos exámenes van a asistir gennins de otras aldeas o mas hábiles para ascender de rango tienen tiempo hasta mañana-** desaparece

------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno acá termina el cuarto capitulo, agradecería al que lee que me deje un review con su opinión n.n, bueno hasta el prox capitulo!! . Espero que este capi les haya gustado **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


	5. No es lo mismo

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos – acciones después o antes del dialogo **

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 5**

Sakura:- _"los exámenes chuunin,…el y sus hermanos participaran, eso quiere decir que"-_

Kakashi:- **Yo los voy a dejar a que decidan si quieren o no participar, les aviso que a estos exámenes van a asistir gennins de otras aldeas o mas hábiles para ascender de rango tienen tiempo hasta mañana-** desaparece

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cada uno se va a pensar su decisión. Sakura se va visitar a su tía, era lo que siempre hacia cuando sus padres se iban a hacer misiones, además de que era el familiar más cercano que tenía.

Sakura se encontraba apoyada en el balcón del departamento de su tía pensando, en que?

-_"Gaara,…el va a ir a esos exámenes, yo podría ir también,…quiero ir para poder hablar con el, para decirle que no lo olvide, que siempre lo tuve en mi corazón,…pero si el me olvido?... que pasará si en realidad en no es quien yo pienso que es,…. pero yo no estoy capacitada para esos exámenes, soy muy débil…."_suspira

**- Sakura!!-** se escucha una voz

Sakura:- **eh? _"_**_quien me llama?"-_ mira abajo y ve a Sasuke

Inner sakura:-** QUEEEE!!!!, ESE NO ES EL SASUKE QUE CONOSCO!-**

Sakura:- _"es verdad el nunca me invitaría a algo,…quien esta detrás de todo esto?, tengo que saber"_** si, sasuke espera-** sonríe falsamente, y baja.

Caminaban juntos, Sakura no bajaba la guardia ni un segundo, hasta que llegaron aun lugar donde no había nadie.

Sasuke:-** Mira Sakura tu no tienes que ir a los exámenes chunnin , no estas capacitada, me preocupa que algo te pase"**-

Sakura:-_ "por favor a Sasuke no le importo nada, por lo menos pudo hacer que actué como el verdadero Sasuke"-_ **Te importo?- **

Sasuke:-**si –**

Inner Sakura:- **MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!, esto es ridículo!!- **

Sakura:-_"no puedo seguir con esto, esto es demasiado tonto, el nunca me diría algo así"- _

Aparece un ninja y ataca a Sasuke, dejándolo en el piso, Sakura siguió su actuación y fingió que lloraba.

Ninja:-**No entres a los exámenes chunnin o lo mismo te pasará.- **

Sakura:-_"que tiene que ver los exámenes chunnin?,…ya esta ahora si voy a ir"_** tú no me das ordenes, yo voy a ir aunque me amenaces!!- **

**-niña tonta!-** le tira una sombrilla con una gran cantidad de agujas escondidas pero no lastima a Sakura por que era una ilusión

Sakura:- **Ya me di cuenta de que todo esto era una ilusión, a Sasuke no le importo y el nunca me invitaría a pasear.-**El ninja desaparece dejando a Sakura sola.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se hacia de noche y Sakura volvía a su casa molesta por lo que paso, entra a su habitación y se tumba en la cama.-_"voy a ir a los exámenes chunnin... no se si los pasare pero….."-_se levanta y se pone una pijama de color rosa y se va al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Después se va a su habitación y agarra el oso que le había regalado cierto chico y se echa a dormir abrazándolo (…)

Sakura aparece acostada sobre flores de todo tipo (…), se levanta y mira a su alrededor.

**- flores?,….donde estoy??,…..-** se levanta asustada

-**estoy perdida?-** empieza a caminar con una mano cerca de su corazón

Nota que hay un lago a la derecha de ella, va hacia el, nota que del otro lado habia un niño sentado abrazándose a el mismo mostrando miedo y tristeza, se le acerca y le apoya la mano en el hombro para que este se voltee a verla.

Sakura:-**quien eres? –** le pregunta tratando de mirar el rostro del chico que seguía en la misma posición.

Chico:- se para bruscamente, alejándose de ella-** aléjate de mi!**- camina hacia atrás dejando que la pelirrosa le pueda ver su rostro, era Gaara, con aspecto de niño de seis años

Sakura:-casi muda- **Gaara…-** el pelirrojo la ignora y camina dándole la espalda pero sakura corre hasta el –** espera!, no te vayas! **_"Maldición el va mas rápido que yo!"_- Gaara se detiene y la mira. La pelirrosa nota que Gaara se hace más alto t

Gaara:-** te dije que te alejaras de mi!, te quiero lejos!, ve con aquel por el cual me reemplázate - **dice señalando a alguien.

Sakura mira hacia donde señalaba el pelirrojo, ahí estaba Sasuke sentado con cara de completo aburrimiento apoyada sobre su mano.

Sakura:- corre hacia Gaara y lo abraza-** que dices, …el no es lo mismo!!, no hay comparación!!-** hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara, pero este desparece dejándola caer-** Gaara?!- **

Se despierta, estaba en el piso, y le dolía la espalda

Sakura:- se acaricia la espalda poniendo una mueca de dolor-** auch!,**_"era solo un sueño…"- _

_--------------------------------_----------------------

**Casa de Gaara**

Gaara estaba en el balcón mirando el cielo tranquilo…..

**- JAJAJAJA!!!-** (Por algo dije "estaba" xD)

Temari:-** No te rías, si Gaara nos pesca con estas fotos va a ver problemas!-** dice molesta

Kankuro:- **jajaja,.. no lo puedo creer, ahora que vi esto no podré tomarlo en serio nunca!..jajaja-** se cae al suelo de la risa

Temari enojada le saca las fotos y las guarda-_ "tendré que devolvérselas antes de que se de cuenta de que no las tiene"_- se abre la puerta y entra Gaara serio. Temari se asusto cuando vio a Gaara, pero este no la miro, miro a Kankuro que se retorcía de la risa en el piso, se le pone de frente y lo mira bastante enojado.

Kankuro:-_"ahora que vi eso no podré tomarlo en serio nunca"_**-** mira a su hermano menor y al rato empieza a reír con mas fuerza

Gaara:-** Cállate!-** sale el tapón de la calabaza de Gaara y termina en la boca de Kankuro haciendo que se atragante

Temari aprovecha la oportunidad para regresarle las fotos, con un movimiento rápido cuando pasa por al lado de Gaara le coloca las fotos en el bolsillo y ayuda a Kankuro a escupir el tapón apretándole la panza.

Gaara vuelve al balcón, esperando a que se haga de día

------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, ya en los exámenes chunnin, pusieron una ilusión para que los ninjas que no estuvieran listos cayeran y se vayan, pero eso no le pasó al grupo 7, por que los integrantes del grupo se dieron cuenta ecepto Naruto. Alguien se le acerca a Sakura, tenía un corte de pelo raro y unas cejas demasiado pobladas.

Por otro lado el grupo de Gaara recién entraba y ellos directamente se fueron al piso correspondiente, pero Gaara miro hacia donde estaban los que habían caído en la ilusión y vio a Sakura.

Lee:-** Tu nombre es Sakura verdad?- **

Sakura:-**…si-**

Lee:- haciendo su pose- **se mi novia!, yo me revocare en protegerte con mi vida!**- a esto Sakura se pone azul, y Gaara lo mira feo y lo pone en su lista negra al lado del Uchiha

Sakura:- **o.O claro que no!**- Naruto se ríe

Lee:- con una cara de desepcion-** porque Sakura?-**

Sakura:- con la misma expresion en el rostro-** por que eres raro!-**

Lee:-se pone en un rincon triste-** soy raro? TT.TT-**

----------------------------------------------

Cuando entraron al lugar se encontraron con Kakashi quien les hablo y les advirtió de algunas cosas, y les abrió una puerta, entraron y se encontraron con muchos ninjas y con sus compañeros de la academia, Sakura buscaba con la mirada a Gaara pero no lo vio, había mucha gente en el lugar y su mirada se torno un poco decepcionada pero cambio su rostro enseguida cuando

Naruto:-** Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a pasar estos exámenes tenga que derrotar en pelea a todos ustedes o no!!!!-** Sakura casi lo mata, todos los miraron con cara fea y Sakura se disculpo por lo que dijo naruto.

Kankuro:- le dice a sus hermanos- **Es más idiota de lo que se ve-**

Temari:-** si, igual que vos…¬¬- **dice apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

Kankuro:- **ò.ó hey!!-** entra un ninja, interrumpiendo todo el ruido que habia para tomar el primer eámen chuunin.

El examen fue escrito, para Sakura fue muy fácil por que ella sabía como resolverlo sin copiar a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo y Gaara que se copio.

Al día siguiente tuvieron el segundo examen, un examen de supervivencia en el bosque de la muerte, del cual Sakura sale con un nuevo corte de pelo, y en el mismo día que terminan el segundo examen, como eran bastantes los que pasaron decidieron hacer combates preeliminares.

En ellos Sakura peleo contra Ino, resulto un empate, y antes de seguir con las peleas dieron un entre tiempo para que descansen unos diez minutos. En esos diez minutos cada uno hizo lo que quiso, Sakura se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos. Gaara la siguió, Temari y Kankuro siguieron a Gaara manteniendo una gran distancia.

Sakura sale del baño pasándose una toalla en la cara, caminando en uno de los pasillos para volver con sus amigos, sin darse cuenta de que Gaara caminaba delante ella y se choca con el, no cae por que el pelirrojo habia colocado sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa, Sakura deja caer al piso la toalla y se queda sin habla, Gaara solo se agacho, agarro la toalla y se la devolvió

Gaara:-** se te cayo…-**

Sakura:- agarra su toalla sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-** eres….?-** se le hace un nudo en la garganta

Gaara:-** Si, Sakura soy yo…..-** afirma, interiormente estaba feliz por que ella si lo recordaba.

Por otra parte Temari y Kankuro estaban espiando escondidos destras de una pared

Temari:-** si Gaara y ella terminan juntos, tal vez el cambie un poco de actitud y nos trate con mas…-**

Kankuro:-** respeto**,…**seguí soñando ¬¬-**

Temari:-** Ya se! tengo un plan, voy a hacerle de paso un favor a estos dos que no dicen nada y que solo se miran a los ojos-** extiende su gran abanico.

cuntinura...

-------------------------------------

**FIN DEL CAPI 5 EEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhh, jeje, cual sera el plan de Temari???, que se les ocurre???, bueno jeje hasta el prox capi **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!, **


	6. El poer error

**Gracias por los reviews!!, jeje me alegra que a muchos les guste este fic, este capitulo, cuando lo hice no pare de reírme,.. Léanlo y verán porque,.. ecepto en una parte que me dio pena escribir TT.TT. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos – **acciones después o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 6 **

Temari:-** si Gaara y ella terminan juntos, tal vez el cambie un poco de actitud y nos trate con mas…-**

Kankuro:-** respeto**,…**seguí soñando ¬¬-**

Temari:-** Ya se! tengo un plan, voy a hacerle de paso un favor a estos dos que no dicen nada y que solo se miran a los ojos-** extiende su gran abanico.

Kankuro:-** ah eso no, yo no participo, lo que mas quiero es volver a casa darme un buen baño y acostarme a dormir que por culpa de Gaara no pude pegar un ojo en estos cinco malditos días, y lo que menos quiero es que haya problemas!-** dice molesto a Temari para que no hiciera nada.

Temari:- apoya su abanico en el piso- **Mira, yo se lo que hago, no te preocupes, después de todo no hay nada que perder "**_ecepto la cabeza si esto no sale bien y Gaara nos ve"-_

Kankuro:-**hagas lo que hagas, la arena que protege a Gaara lo va a impedir- **se sienta en el piso con los brazos cruzados.

Por otro lado Sakura y Gaara empezaron a hablar ( por fin!!!)

Gaara:- para interrumpir el silencio-** Perdón si no te hable antes,… pensé que me habías olvidado, ….- **

Sakura:-** pensaste mal, yo nunca me olvide de vos,…siempre estuviste en mi corazón-** apreta la toalla con sus dos manos

Gaara:-** y el Uchiha?-** cruza sus brazo, quería escuchar la respuesta de la pelirrosa, era un tema que le interesaba demasiado, y los pocos segundos que espero a que le respondiera se le hicieron años.

Sakura:-_"es verdad,… Sasuke,…ahora que lo pienso mejor a mi solo me pareció lindo, y me confundí mis sentimientos, yo no estaba enamorada de el, el jamás ocupo el lugar de Gaara "_ **yo no estoy enamorada de el, yo confundí mis sentimiento,…. Sasuke me pereció lindo, y como todas estaban enamoradas de el me deje llevar- **

Gaara sintió una gran felicidad, ella no lo había olvidado, y también se dio cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo por el, eso lo volvía loco, no sabia como pasar al siguiente nivel, ser mas que amigos de la infancia.

Sakura:- cierra sus ojos, apretando la toalla con sus dos manos (pobre toalla xD)-** em…. Gaara…yo….lo que quiero decir es que yoooo…..-** apreta la toalla con mas fuerza

Inner Sakura:- alzando su puño-** VAMOS SAKURA TU PUEDES!!!, QUE ES AHORA O NUNCA!!!- **

Gaara sonríe y toma las manos de Sakura con sus dos manos acercándolas a el provocando que Sakura se sonroje y que abra bien grande los ojos y que le tiemble la vista.

Gaara:-dice con rubor en sus mejillas y con una tierna mirada, mostrando la alegría que sentía- **Sakura,… vos sos lo único bueno que me paso en mi vida,…. La única luz en tanta oscuridad,….- **

Temari y Kankuro vieron lo que paso

Kankuro:- limpiándose la cera del oído con el dedo (pero que asco)- **Que dijo que no escuche?- **

Temari:- enojada por la insensibilidad de su hermano mayor-** idiota, que insensible eres!,-** le pega en la cabeza

Kankuro:-se levanta y se sacude el polvo- **Gaara actúa demasiado raro, tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar….glp!,… ahora vuelvo-** corre hasta el baño tapándose la boca.

Temari:-_"Que insensible, ni que hubiera visto al hokage de acá en bikini"_, **bueno tengo que seguir con mi plan, ahora es una buena oportunidad-** se truena los dedos y se estira, alza su gran abanico y empieza a agitarlo calculando la fuerza que estaba utilizando.

Temari estaba detrás de Sakura, eso le dio una gran ventaja, y aprovecho que Gaara estaba muy distraído y agito su abanico creando un viento que empujo a Sakura, como estaban muy juntos eso era lo único que faltaba para que los labios de ellos se juntaran y terminaran besándose.

Sakura:- el impacto produjo que Sakura inconcientemente cierre los ojos -_"…que?...que paso?...siento unos labios tibios…sobre los míos…estoy besando a alguien….estoy besando a GAARA!!!!"_- abre un poco un ojo y ve que Gaara estaba peor que ella.

Gaara:- con los ojos como plato y mas rojo que un tomate (mas o menos así O////O,… XDDD)-_ "que?!,….. como?!, …me esta besando?!,… esto esta pasando de verdad??"_- pensaba mientras miraba a Sakura, pero no la podía mirar bien porque la vista le temblaba por la impresión.

Inner Sakura:- sorprenda y algo asustada-** noooooooo!!!!, aléjate ahora o se va a pensar cualquier cosaa!!-** cae en un k.o.

Sakura:- _"es verdad,…siento que esto no esta bien,…el puede pensar cualquier cosa de mi"-_ se separada de Gaara rápido caminando para atrás un poco avergonzada.

Detrás de ella sale Kankuro (salía del baño, había acabado de vomitar), Sakura no lo ve y se tropieza con el pie del hermano de Gaara, cae al piso y se golpea fuerte la cabeza, logrando así quedarse desmallada.

Kankuro:- **oh oh, siento peligro….**- mira a Sakura que estaba en el piso y luego mira al pelirrojo que estallaba de furia, y Temari que fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura, la ve y luego levanta la vista y mira furiosa a Kankuro.**- jeje, n.nu, hermanos que hacen?, la vida los trata bien?...-** termina lleno de chichones, moretones y en el piso sangrando.(se lo tenia merecido!!!)

Temari y Gaara se agachan para ver como estaba sakura.

Gaara:-la agarra de los hombros y la empieza a agitar para que se despierte - **Sakura!, …Sakura!!, Sakura despierta!!!- **

Temari:-_"_o.O _waw, nunca vi a Gaara así, esta chica si que lo afecta, y es grave" _**Gaara, esta desmayada no sorda- **

Sakura:- abre los ojos torpemente, y se agarra la cabeza con sus dos manos, mira a Gaara algo confundida, no recordaba quien era el-** que paso?,… quien sos?-**se levanta y se queda pensativa-** los exámenes chunnin!!, me había olvidado, Sasuke tiene el sello y pronto le va a tocar pelear a Naruto y a Lee- **

Sakura se va corriendo dejando a Gaara mudo, como se había olvidado de el de esa manera?, y justo de el, tal vez era el destino que no los quiere juntos?, todo esto hizo que Gaara se confundiera y que cometiera el peor error de su vida y del cual se arrepentiría en el futuro, no tratar de que Sakura recuerde y actuar como si nada pasara aunque sintiera miles de kunais clavados en el corazón

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke:- cae sobre una rama-** AGH!!!- **gimió de dolor dándole oportunidad a Gaara de acabar con el.

Pero Sakura se pone delante de Sasuke dispuesta a todo con un kunai en la mano y en posición de pelea.

Gaara:- la mitad de su cuerpo estaba transformada en el shukaku y no podía controlarse ni nada -_"Sakura,…por que??, por que?!" _

Shukaku:-** si se mete no me importa la mato igual, si ella desaparece podrás concentrarte mejor en tu mision- **

Gaara:-"_noooo!!.grh, basta, maldición, no me puedo controlar!, Sakura sal del medio!!!" _

Shukaku:-**No podrás impedir nada, lo único que puedes ver es como la sangre de tu amada Sakura corra por tus manos, tus propias manos!!!-**

Gaara:-_"maldición noooo!!!!!!"_** grrrrrrrr-** Gaara con su mano se agarra la cabeza tratando de controlar su cuerpo y que el shukaku no lastime a la pelirrosa, pero fue en vano ya que el shukaku estaba aplastando a Sakura contra un árbol.

-**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-** se levanta muy exaltado y se seca la transpiración-** este sueño otra vez o mejor dicho pesadilla, maldición, será mejor que siga trabajando para olvidar esto,… apenas son las tres de la mañana…-** se levanta de su cama y se sienta en el escritorio, se pone a revisar papeles y se encuentra con unas fotos de Sakura, y se las pone a mirar-_"soy un idiota no debí haberme dado por vencido, …." _

Habían pasado cuatro años, Gaara tenia 17 años cumplidos, era el Kazekage de su aldea, y ya no tenía mas el shukaku, así que el podía dormir, pero no lo hacia por que siempre soñaba con lo mismo, con la misma pesadilla que lo atormentaba cada noche. Sakura por otro lado se había convertido en una gran ninja medico gracias a Tsunade, y sus padres habían muerto en una misión, pero Tsunade la adopto,tambien se habia convertido en la mejor amiga de Temari y habia vuelto a ser amiga de Ino, se hicieron amigas por que a Temari siempre la mandaban a hacer misiones en Konoha con la ayuda de ellas.

Temari pasa por la puerta de la habitacion de gaara

Temari:-**Gaara, debes descansar, ya trabaste muy duro todo el día, no comiste nada y te desmayaste cuatro veces este día-** dice mientras se acerca su hermano

Gaara:-**Temari por favor te pido que te vayas por donde viniste- **dice con cara de fastidio y de sueño.

Temari:-**cual es el problema ahora?-**dice mientras de un cajon saca un frasco de pastillas para dormir, agarra una y ve a su hermano de arriba a abajo y saca cinco mas.(de esta no se salva xD).

Gaara:- agarra un frasco que contenia un liquido verde, se podria decir que totalmente asqueroso-**ves esto?, el 40 porciento de la poblacion esta contagiada con esto, creo que es una peste, bueno no se, y los incompetentes medicos ninja de aca no saben tratarlo y resultan contagiadas, aca en este papel dice los sintom-as-** Temari lo obligar a tragar esas seis pastillas haciendo que durmiera plasidamente en el piso( que comodo).

Entra Kankuro molesto.

Kankuro:-**por que hay tanto ruido aca, la gente normal duerme a estas horas, a me olvide que ustedes no eran normales-**

Temari:-**jaja muy gracioso-**se va al escritorio y revisa los papeles de la mesa y se encuentra con las fotos de Sakura_-"se ve que no la olvido"_-

Al rato se dan cuenta de que Gaara estaba sufriendo una pesadilla, estaba empezando a sudar y a poner muecas de dolor.

Temari:-**no otra vez!...- **agarra de los hombros a Gaara y lo sarandea, como no despertaba empezo a pegarle cachetadas-**despierta!!! Gaara despierta!!!-**

Kankuro:-**cuantas le diste esta vez?-**

Temari:-**No se!!, creo que mas de cinco- **

Kankuro:-**No me extraña que no despierte ¬¬, digo, ya que estabas porque no le distes el frasco entero, un par de pastillas mas no le hacen mal a nadie no?-**

Temari lo mira molesta, y sigue sarandeando a el pelirrojo, a esto Kankuro ve el frasco con la mustra de la peste, sin pensar lo abre y se lo hecha a Gaara

Temari:-**IDIOTA!!!!-** Gaara se levanta su se toca las mejillas

Gaara:- se mira las manos-** Temari decime que esto noes lo que yo creo que es-**

Temari:-**como quieras no te lo dire-** ve la cara seria de su hermano-** esta bien!, fue Kankuro!-**

Gaara:- mira a Kankuro mas que enojado-**Kankuro date por muert...-**se cae al piso ardiendo en fiebre y respirando agitado.

Temari le pega a Kankuro y se pone a escribir una carta dirigida a Konoha pidiendo que venga una ninja medico a ayudar a la aldea y a sanar a Kazekage.Luego le dice a Kankuro que lleve el mensaje por que el fue el culpable de contagiar a Gaara

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Aca termina e sexto capi, espero que les guste tanto como a mi de escribirlo... que pasara???, que pasara???, jejeje, **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Reencuentro part1

**Hola! n.n, gracias por los reviews, una pregunto si yo leia los reviews, creo que es obvio que si, que no los conteste uno por uno en mi fic no quiere decir que no los haya leido, y si yo contestara cada review en mi fic el capitulo lo tiraria por el escusado, digo me entienden?,...bueno basta de charla y a empezar... **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos –** acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 7**

Temari:-**como quieras no te lo dire-** ve la cara seria de su hermano-** esta bien!, fue Kankuro!-**

Gaara:- mira a Kankuro mas que enojado-**Kankuro date por muert...-**se cae al piso ardiendo en fiebre y respirando agitado.

Temari le pega a Kankuro y se pone a escribir una carta dirigida a Konoha pidiendo que venga una ninja medico a ayudar a la aldea y a sanar a Kazekage.Luego le dice a Kankuro que lleve el mensaje por que el fue el culpable de contagiar a Gaara.

Kankuro emprende su viaje sin llevar nada mas que ese mensaje, Temari le habia dicho que llevara intacta la carta y que no perdiera el tiempo en nada hasta llegar a Konoha y darle el comunicado a la quinta Hokage.

Cuando llega, empieza a saltar de techo en techo hasta que se canso y se echo a dormir, estaba cansado, habia tardado dos días y tres noches, sin detenerce para descansar ni dormir y mucho menos comer (no se como hizo para aguantar las ganas de...bueno ya saben a lo que me refiero xD), se recosto sobre un arbol y cerro los ojos.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba en la oficina de Tsunade, Tsunade estaba muy irritada ella estaba trabajando mucho y no pudo dormir.

Tsunade:- **Sakura traeme un cafe por favor, y pronto**-dice con los ojos rojos por el cansancio y el estres.

Sakura:- se enoja-_ "no es justo, estos ultimos meses no me a dejado hacer ni una mision, ni tampoco ayudar a Temari con Ino en sus misiones..., no vale!, shizune trabaja mas que yo y eso que se la pasa al lado de Tsunade alcansandole papeles y todas esas cosas"-_

Tsunade:-**Sakura!!!! te pedi algo traemelo ya!!-** dice muy exaltada y nerviosa

Sakura se va cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza haciendo que por el ruido Tsunade se asuste y revolee los papeles en el aire. Shizune estaba ayudando a Tsunade con algunos papeles pero le asustaba un poco la actitud de ella y como trataba a Sakura.

Shizune:- recongiendo los papeles que se encontraban desparramados en el piso-** Tsunade, creo que deberia dejar esto para despues e ir a descansar que lo necesita n.nu-**

Tsunade:-golpea el escritorio con sus manos-** si no termino esto ahora, no lo terminare nunca!!-** dice enojada

Shizune:-**Pero ultimamente te has desquitado con Sakura, deberias tener cuidado-** dice con un tono de preocupacion

Tsunade:-**silencio!,...donde esta Sakura con mi cafe?!, Sakura!!, Shizune trae a Sakura!!!-** dice totalmente estresada

En ese momento Tsunade estaba que explotaba habia pasado dos dias sin dormir y a puro cafe, Sakura entra con una sonrisa totalmente falsa y con el cafe en la mano, esa actitud ponia aun peor a Tsunade.

Sakura:-** aca le traigo lo que me pidio,-** le entrega la taza y se pone de frente a Tsunade-** reporte de la mision: baje escaleras, ningun ninja me ataco o intento robarce el cafe, no hubo señal de peligro, nadie sospecho nada de mi, no hubo pele..-**Tsunade la interrumpe

Tsunade:-**Basta Sakura!, ...que quieres?!-** dice acariciandose las cienes con las lyemas de sus dedos.

Sakura:- se pone seria al instante-** Una mision!!, no quiero estar aca, quiero accion!-** dice apretando los puños.

Tsunade:-**Una mision? eso es todo?-**

Sakura:-**Si! -**

Tsunade:-** Bien,...tu proxima mision es,...largarte de mi vista y dejarme trabajar en paz!!-**

Sakura:- se enoja aun mas y se quita la banda de la cabeza-** Bien!, si eso es lo que quieres, prefiero dejar de ser ninja!!-** aplasta su banda ninja contra el escritorio de Tsunade haciendo que la oficina tiemble y se va de ella cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Shizune:- con los ojos bien abiertos-**T-sunade...creo que no debio...-**

Tsunade:-**tu tambien me quieres dejar?!, entonces vete que tampoco te necesito!!-**

Sakura se fue muy enojada, y para desquitarce saca todas sus armas ninjas y empieza a tirarlas en cada arbol que veia en su camino.

**-AAHH!!-** ecucha un grito y se voltea

Sakura:-mirando a su alrededor-** que fue eso?-** decide no darle importancia y sigue caminando

Kankuro:-**maldicion!, eso estuvo cerca,...que miedo-** dice sacando el kunai que estaba clavado en el arbol a un costado de su cabeza-**...Que estaba haciendo aca?...y este sobre?-** abre el sobre que tenia en la mano y lo empeza a leer-** a es verdad!, le tengo que llevar esto a la quinta hokage...ppppjajaja, pobre de Gaara cuando se levante y vea a Tsunade le va a dar un infarto...oh oh, eso no esta bien, si eso pasa Gaara se va a molestar mucho conmigo no solo por eso si no por lo de esa chica...-**

Kankuro se queda pensativo, -** ya se!,...Tsunade tenia una disipula, de seguro si la ve se olvide de esa chica y tambien de lo que yo le hice... Kankuro que inteligente eres!..- **busca algo para escribir y le hace algunas modificaciones al mensaje.

Despues se dirige a la oficina de Tsunade para darle el mensaje, ella lo lee y se pone a pensar un poco.

Shizune:-**Yo creo que deberia...-** Tsunade entiende lo que le trata de decir

Tsunade:-junta sus manos -**esta bien,..supongo que si,...Shizune por favor trae a Sakura y dile que le tengo una mision-** a estas palabras shizune se va a buscar a Sakura, mientras Tsunade coloca los papeles en unas cajas y Kankuro esperaba parado.

Entra Sakura acompañada de Shizune, ella se encontraba mas tranquila y contenta al saber que Tsunade le daria una mision, camina y se pone al frente de Tsunade. Kankuro casi se desmalla por lo hermosa que era, parecia un angel, llevaba una chaqueta color violeta ajustada y unos pantalones cortos tambien ajustados de color negro, sobre este pantalon una especie de falda de color morado que le combinaba perfectamente con la chaqueta, tambien se habia dejado el pelo largo (el mismo corte que tenia al comienzo de la serie de naruto para que tengan una idea), la pelirrosa tenia el cuerpo bastante desarrollado, y tambien varias facciones de su rostro se tornaron mas delicadas y femeninas. Kankuro tuvo una extraña sensacion de que ya la habia visto antes.

Tsunade:- un poco mas relajada porque habia terminado de firmar esos papeles-** Sakura, como pediste ya tienes una mision, como mi disipula sabes todo lo que yo se, por eso iras a la aldea de la arena a ayudar al cuerpo medico de esta ya que no tienen muchos ninjas medicos capacitados para cumplir lo que se te a encomendado. Por lo que me han informado una peste ataco la aldea y los pocos ninjas medicos que habia se han infectado con ella-** se sienta en su silla

Sakura:- alza el puño-** Bien no se preocupe yo me encargare!-**

Kankuro:-_"bien...Gaara me va a agradecer mucho cuando vea quien va cuidar de el, ...o probablemente se quede en coma un par de meses...espero que lo primero...empiezo a sentir celos por Gaara, que tonto me pude haber echado yo mismo el contenido de ese frasco en ves de a Gaara"._

Tsunade:-** Sakura, no iras sola el muchacho que esta atras tuyo te acompañara y te guiara, y si quieres puedes elegir a otro ninja de confianza tuya para que te ayude puedes retirarte-** se despide de su disipula

Sakura se retira con Kankuro, y se dirigen ahcia la tienda de Ino.

Sakura:-**hola Ino, Tsunade me dio una mision -** entra a la tienda

Ino:-**Por fin!, hace mucho que no te veia hacer una-**

Sakura:-**si, tambien me dijo que podia ir con otro ninja de confianza para que me ayude-**

Ino:-**Quieres que vaya con vos?-**

Sakura:-**Si, de paso nos podemos encontrar con Temari, ella siempre vino aca, ahora nos toca a nosotras ir a visitarla, no?-**

Ino:-** Bueno, nos vemos dentro de media hora en las puertas de Konoha-**

Sakura:-** Bien, hasta luego Ino!-**

Kankuro se fue hasta las puertas de Konoha a esperarlas (...), ya reunidos se dirigieron a la aldea de la arena.(...) cuando llegaron ya era de noche y Kankuro las llevo hasta su hogar, en donde se encontraba Temari y Gaara.

Su "hogar", era mas bien, como un palacio o castillo, era muy grande, tenia muchas habitaciones como baños, una cocina muy espaciosa, un jardin con un estanque en donde se reflejaba la luna y muchas flores decorando cada rincon y cada sector, un comedor muy grande con una mesa rectangula larga con ocho sillas, tres de cada lado y una en las puntas, todo el lugar estaba decorado con un estilo muy oriental, el piso era todo de madera bastante brilloso, todo estaba muy limpio (pobre del que la limpie no?), las paredes se parecian a las puertas, pero no estaban echas del mismo material (las puerta corredizas).

Ino:- bastante sorprendida-**Este lugar es enorme!, mi casa mide igual uno de los baños de aca..., este lugar es demasiado...grande... para tres personas-**

Sakura:-**Ino no hagas tanto ruido que se escucha el eco-**

Kankuro:-** Que? nunca vieron un lugar asi?-**

Sakura:-** la verdad..., no, es que parece una exageracion, esto parece un castillo, y su decoracion...me hace sentir pobre...-**

Ino:-** A mi tambien,...-**

Kankuro:-** mi hermano es el Kazekage, que esperabas?, que viviera en una caja?-**

Ino:-** mi casa parece una caja a comparacion...-**

Kankuro:-**Bueno si les molesta este lugar vayan a una posada y listo-**

Sakura:-** No molesta, perturba un poco que es diferente,...-**

Temari:- se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la casa, ve a Sakura y a Ino-** Hola chicas!!, ...que hacen aca?-**

Sakura:-**Tsunade nos mando para ayudar-**

Temari:-** Pense que iba a venir Tsunade,...pero que importa!!, asi esta mucho mejor!!-** corre y las abraza -** ...bueno, ...Sakura tienes que ayudar a mi hermano, el tambien esta contagiado,.. el nunca se enfermo antes,...asi que no se como tratarlo-**

Ino:-**como es eso de que nunca se enfermo antes?-**

Kankuro:-**El ya no tiene mas al Shukaku, por eso se volvio un poco mas vulnerable a** **cualquier tipo de enfermedad-**

Temari lleva a Sakura y a Ino hasta la habitacion del pelirrojo, quien se hayaba recostado sobre su cama.

Sakura se coloca sus guantes medicos y lo empieza a revisar (no se piensen cosas raras eh?), luego le coloca un termometro en la boca, y busca en una de sus maletas las medicinas que se trajo.(...) despues de un rato mira el termometro, 47º marcaba,

Sakura:-**Tiene una temperatura demasiado alta...-**

Temari:-**eso es muy malo?-**pregunta preocupada

Sakura:-**si, una persona normalmente tiene la temperatura no mas de 38 grados, y 47 grados es demasiado...-** saca una especie de vacuna y se lo injecta en el brazo para que le baje la temperatura .

Ino:- le dice al oido a Sakura-** le doy un 8, dos puntos menos porque esta muy palido...-**

Sakura:- se molesta por el comentario de su amiga y le dice-** Ino tenle mas respeto es el Kazekage!!, no te da verguenza darle puntuacion segun si te parece lindo o feo?!, ademas esta palido porque esta enfermo-** se aleja d Ino

Temari:-**Que andan diciendo de mi hermano ¬¬ ?-** pregunta con los brazos cruzados tapando la salida.

Ino:-**No nada, no es de mucha importancia n.nu-**

Sakura le vuelve a colocar el termometro en la boca al pelirrojo y se pone a platicar con Temari e Ino en la puerta de la habitacion, despues de un rato revisa a ver cuanta temperatura tenia

Sakura:-**...41 grados...-** agita el termometro y lo pone en una bolsa junto con los guantes que uso**- le bajo la temperatura, ahora hay que dejarlo descansar, vamonos...-**

Temari**:- Si,... porque no se quedan a dormir aca?, digo la casa es grande...-**

Ino**:-Si ya nos dimos cuenta**...-

Temari**:- dale quedense!!, que estoy podrida de estar con estos dos**..-

Sakura**:- bueno, supongo...-**

Temari:-**siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!, siganme y eligan la habitacion que quieran, eso si, tiene que ser una de las que estan cerca de mi habitacion.-** dice entusiasmada

Sakura:- toma sus cosas-** bueno espera que agarro mis cosas que estan en la entrada.-**

Ino:-**Temari nos guias hasta la entrada, porque yo ya me perdi, no se en que parte de la casa estoy,...como haces para guiarte y no perderte?-**

Temari:-**no es tan dificil,...con el tiempo te acostumbras, dale vamos!-**

Temari sale de la habitacion seguida de Ino y Sakura, Sakura se detiene al ver un par de fotos en las que aparecia ella de pequeña,-_"que hacen estas fotos aca?"-_ penso cuando las vio mas de cerca, decidio no darle importancia.

En ese momento como la fiebre le habia bajado un poco, gracias a la hermosa pelirrosa de ojos verdes, Gaara se desperto, torpemente abre los ojos pero no del todo porque seguia enfermo ademas de que le pesaba la vista, y lo primero que ve son las piernas bien torneadas de Sakura, alza un poco la vista ve una larga cabellera rosa, el pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas, Sakura no estaria en su propia habitacion a esas horas de la noche, y menos ella, pero solo habia una manera de saber.

-**Sa...ku...ra...-** la pelirrosa escucha una vos que la llamaba

- **eh? -**se voltea

* * *

**fin del capi7!!!, si esto sigue asi voy a llegara hasta el nueve o diez, no se si lo quieren corto o largo, pero bue, a y les aviso que ademas de este fic y del otro que estoy haciendo, cuando termine este voy a hacer otro por que se me ocurrio una idea.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! hasta la prox n.n**


	8. Reencuentro part2

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos –** acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 8**

En ese momento como la fiebre le habia bajado un poco, gracias a la hermosa pelirrosa de ojos verdes, Gaara se desperto, torpemente abre los ojos pero no del todo porque seguia enfermo ademas de que le pesaba la vista, y lo primero que ve son las piernas bien torneadas de Sakura, alza un poco la vista ve una larga cabellera rosa, el pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas, Sakura no estaria en su propia habitacion a esas horas de la noche, y menos ella, pero solo habia una manera de saber.

-**Sa...ku...ra...-** la pelirrosa escucha una vos que la llamaba

- **eh? -**se voltea

Gaara hace un gran esfuerzo por levantarce y se sienta sobre su cama agarrandose la cabeza con una mano, Sakura cuando ve que el pelirrojo la llamaba, al principio se quedo muy sorprendida por la evolucion que tuvo, no se espero que se despertara tan pronto, ella calculaba que recien se despertaria pasado mañana, y no ahora, esa actitud le recordo mucho a Naruto y a Lee, esa manera de sobreexigirce para cumplir cualquier meta o para mostrar que no son como los demas y que son lo suficientemente fuertes para que algo tan minusculo como una leccion o herida los detenga.

Sakura se acerca un poco, manteniendo una distancia.

Sakura:-**Veo que ya estas despierto n.n-** le regala una calida sonrisa.

Gaara:-_"que bonita es su sonrisa"_**por que me sonries?-** le pregunta colocando sus manos en el borde de su cama mirandola a los ojos

Sakura:-**bueno,...no se, yo siempre les sonrio a todos mis pacientes, es como una muestra de afecto, sobre todo a los niños, a ellos les gusta que les sonrian, los hace feliz-**

Gaara:- deja de mirarla los ojos para posar su mirada en "ella" (no se si me entienden a lo que me refiero con "ella" ...xD), la mira de arriba a abajo apreciando con sus ojos cada detalle de la linda pelirrosa que tenia adelante, comparandola con como era antes ._-"como me odio a mi mismo, verla asi...tan...cambiada´...me hace odiarme mas, y lo peor de todo es que si pudiera moverme aunque sea un poco yo..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Temari cuando sale de la habitacion, sige caminando por los pasillos (si ya se soy mala lo corte justo en esa parte, jejeje) seguida de Ino, no se dio cuenta de que Sakura se habia quedado atras, pero se percata cuando

**-Temari!-** ella se voltea

Temari:-** Que pasa Kankuro?-**

Kankuro:- se le acerca al oido y le murmura algo-** Temari, como es que te conoces con ellas?-**

Temari:-** en mis misiones, por que?-**

Kankuro:-**que mala eres, y no quisiste traerlas y presentarnoslas?-**

Temari:-**no, porque sabia que pondria mal a Gaara verla de nuevo, ademas de que conosco a cierto baboso ¬¬...-**

Kankuro:-** a Gaara? ver a quien?...hey! ò.ó yo no soy ningun baboso-**

Temari:-**Que idiota que sos, vos sos el principal culpable del dolor de nuestro hermano, porque por tu culpa Sakura perdio todos los recuerdos que tenia de Gaara, y no sabes quien es ella?!-**

Kankuro:-**pero no entiendo que tiene que ver...**_"un minuto,...esa chica de pelo rosa es...con razon se me hacia familiar!!!"_** ay no!**_"solo empeore las cosas, Temari tiene razon cuando la vuelva a ver el seria capas de cualquier cosa para lograr que lo recuerde,...eso no esta bien el puede llegar a lastimarla inconcientemente, le sobreexigiria que lo recuerde tanto que podria lastimarla o hacer que le tema, eso no lo va a yudar, lo conosco"-_

Temari:-**que es lo que te preocupa?-**

Kankuro:-**que?, preocuparme yo? ps**_ "soy un tonto, solo meto la pata y abro las heridas viejas, que voy a hacer?" _(nada mejor no te metas ò.ó...perdon me deje llevar :P)-

Ino:-** y Sakura? donde esta?-** mira a su alrededor

Temari:-** Espero que no se haya perdido...vamos a tardar en buscarla creo-**

Ino:-**creo?!, crees que vamos a tardar?!, no lo creas esta casa es enorme y es obvio que vamos a tardar!!-** dice un poco alterada por la tranquilidad de Temari.

Kankuro:-_"tan solo espero que no este en donde yo creo que esta porque de ser asi Gaara..."_** bueno, eeeh n.nu...ustedes busquen por aya que yo busco por ahi..., si?-**

Temari:-** Da igual, vamos Ino-**

Kankuro corrio hasta la habitacion de su hermano menor, rezando por que la pelirrosa no este con el.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tuvo una extrana sensacion de que el pelirrojo intentaba acercarce a ella, por la manera en que la miraba y la pocicion en la que estaba, esa mirada que tenia la incomodaba mucho.

Gaara:-** Sakura ven aca...-**

Sakura:-**eeehh..., b-bue-no,...me acorde que tengo otras cosas que hacer...asi que te veo mañana,...-** de sus cosas saca un frasco de pastillas-** bien toma esto...-** le coloca dos pastillas en la boca y el se las traga-...**hasta mañana...-** dijo esto y agarro rapido las cosas que tenia y se fue de la habitacion casi corriendo.

Gaara:-** no espera!-** Gaara se impulsa para levantarce y seguirla, pero cuando dio el segundo paso se cayo al piso, hace un esfuerzo desesperado por intentar levantarse y seguirla pero no pudo ni mover los brazos, nada, tenia el cuerpo dormido, y se dio cuenta de que le habia dado un especie de tranquilizador o paralizador para que no se moviera y el como tonto se lo tomo.-** maldicion!...Sakura!, de nada te va a servir esto en adelante ya veras...no voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces! y no podras evitarme para siempre-**

Entra Kankuro

Kankuro:-** "de nada te va a servir esto en adelante ya veras...no voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces y no podras evitarme para siempre" Gaara escuchas lo que dices?!, la vas a asustar!!, estas siendo muy obsesivo, ella te ve como el gran Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, no como su amigo de la infancia por el que estuvo enamorada, pensa un poco!-** estas palabras sorprendieron a Gaara (y a mi) porque estaba actuando como un hermano mayor

Gaara:- **Kankuro...-** baja su mirada mostrando una exprecion de completa tristeza, porque el tenia razon-** perdon no quize...-**

Kankuro:-** Hermano no te preocupes, ella va a recordar a su debido momento...,no la preciones ni seas impulsivo con ella porque la podrias asustar, y asi si que la perderias para siempre...-** se sienta en la silla del escritorio de su hermano

Gaara:-**me podrias subir a mi cama, no me puedo mover...-**

Kankuro:-**como quieras, me pregunto que paso ¬¬...-** levanta su hermano y lo sienta en la cama apoyando su espalda contra la pared para que no se caiga

Gaara:-**se sabe defender, y** **esto supongo que me lo saque por impulsivo-**

Kankuro:-**me parece que la costumbre obsesiva del shukaku todavia esta dentro tuyo, cuando la veas actua normal, quieres?, y no seas bruto porque si no te va a pasar lo mismo una y otra vez -**

Gaara:- **no puedo-**

Kankuro:-**por que no puedes?-**

Gaara:-**porque cuando la vi perdi la compostura, de seguro me va a pasar lo mismo cuando la vuelva a ver...-**

Kankuro se levanta y recuesta a su hermano.

-** uno nunca sabe que pasara, sera mejor que descanses.-**

**-hermano, yo no puedo dormir, no se que hacer para que recuerde...-**

**-no te preocupes te voy a ayudar, pero solo porque te debo muchas-**

**-gracias Kankuro...-**

**-emmm, Gaara?, yo tengo una duda-**

**-sobre que?-**

**-hay algo que no entiendo...cuando Yashamaru intento matarte, vos habias jurado amarte a vos mismo, por que cuando volvimos a Konoha seguias enamorado de Sakura?-**

**-veras,...todos en la villa me tenian miedo y odio, pensaban que por tener a una de las legentarias bestias con colas mataba a quien veia,... yo era un niño de seis años, como podria hacer una cosa asi si ni siquiera sabia que era matar o lastimar...me llamaban monstruo...estaba tan solo...en el medio de tanta oscuridad...como podria odiar a la unica persona que no me mostro miedo ni odio...-**

**-Gaara...-** cierra los ojos para ocultar lo triste y lo culpable que se sentia-**bueno,...hasta mañana-** se va y cierra la puerta

Gaara cierra los ojos y trata de dormir pero no puede y se queda mirando el techo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Temari:- mira detras suyo-** Sakura!, donde estabas?, te estabamos buscando-**

Sakura:- se queda en pausa, y despues le sonrie-**ah! no nada muy importante, en que estabamos? n.n-**

Temari:-** aca estan tus cosas, y tienes que elegir una habitacion-**

Sakura:-**todas las habitaciones son iguales, no se a mi me da igual...-**

Ino:-**a mi tambien, Temari danos la habitacion que mejor te paresca-**

Temari:-** bien siganme- **las guia hasta su habitacion, pero Kankuro la detiene para hablar con ella-** ahora que pasa?-**

Kankuro:-**ven te tengo que decir algo ahora-** temari se le acerca y se aleja de sus amigas

Temari:-**dale que me tenes que decir?-**

Kankuro:-**a mi se me ocurrio que podriamos ayudar a Gaara, no crees?-**

Temari:- cruza sus brazos**-¬¬ Gaara se desperto y vio a Sakura?-**

Kankuro:- n.nu** si,...o.O como lo sabes?¿-**

Temari:-** Por la expresion de tarado que tenes en el rostro-**

Kankuro:-** ò.ó Temari eres una bruja -**

Temari:-** uy mira ahora paso de tarado a idiota-**

Kankuro:- **ò.ó jaja muy graciosa, Temari me vas a escuchar o me vas a seguir insultando, porque si seguimos asi no terminamos mas****-**

Temari:-** ó.ò si tienes razon,...si tienes razon???, que te paso...no suenas como un tonto...suenas mas maduro...-**

Kankuro:-**ò.ó insinuas que antes sonaba como tonto-**

Temari:-**jeje, bueno que me querias decir-**

Kankuro:-**Temari,...dale a Sakura una de las habitaciones que estan cerca de la de Gaara.-**

Temari:-**Que?!, estas loco??, yo no voy a hacer eso-**

Kankuro:-** Por favoooor!-** de rodillas-** se lo debo a Gaara, meti la pata muchas veces, por lo que mas quieras Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiii-** le hace un escandalo de chiquilin.

Ino:-** Temari!-**

Temari:-** si ya voy!,...emmm, nose lo voy a pensar-** se va con Ino y Sakura a mostrarles cul va a ser su habitacion y de paso mostrarles algunas partes de la casa.

Kankuro:-** jejeje, fase una terminada, no te preocupes hermanito...Kankuro se encargara**_ "tan solo espero que se comporte y todo saldra bien"_**-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temari:-_ "estaria bien que hiciera eso?, no lo se,...pero Kankuro se veia muy preocupado"_** Sakura utiliza esa habitacion, Ino si queres utiliza la que esta al lado de la habitacion de Sakura-** dice señalando las habitaciones que estaban al lado de la del pelirrojo.

Sakura:-**bien, pero no nos habias dicho que nos darias una de las habitaciones cercanas a la tuya? -**

Temari:- _" es verdad, que tonta soy, mi habitacion esta muy lejos de la de Gaara y Kankuro... que hago????, inventa algo!!!" _**eeeeh, mi habitacion es esta -** señala la puerta que estaba detras de ella-** acomodense en sus habitaciones que mañana sera un dia largo-** corre hasta su habitacion para cambiar sus cosas de lugar.

Sakura coloca sus maletas a un costado de la cama y se acuesta sobre ella. Al dia siguiente se da una ducha y se prepara para ir a ayudar en el hospital

Temari**:-Sakura te vas al hospital?.-**

Sakura:-** si voy con Ino, nos podrias guiar?-**

Temari:-**no lo siento, tengo algo pendiente, pidanle a Kankuro, las vere a la hora de la cena, Kankuro!!, ven aca!-**

Kankuro:- **Temari no grites tan fuerte que no soy sordo!, que quieres?-**

Sakura:-** nos podrias llevar hasta el hospital?-**

Kankuro:-** emm, bien, pero quien se queda con Gaara?-**

Ino:-**no hay cuidado, yo me quedo-**

Sakura:-** Ino, dale dos de estas pastillas cuando despierte, y procura que no salga afuera, aun tiene las defensas bajas, y decile que en cuanto termine de ayudar en el hospital, voy a ver como sigue, calculo que a la tarde mas o menos terminare de ayudar-**

Kankuro:-** Bueno vamos, te acompaño-**

afuera de la casa.

Kankuro:-**que piensas de Gaara?-**

Sakura:-_ "eh?, por que esa pregunta?"_**emm, no se, ...el le fracturo un brazo y una pierna a Lee en los examenes chunnin incapacitandolo para ser un ninja,... casi me mata cuando intente evitar que atacara a Sasuke,...emm quizo invadir Konoha-**

Kankuro:-_ "eso es lo que piensa de Gaara???,...uuuh, eso fue un golpe bajo"_**piensas que es malo?-**

Sakura:-**no,...el ayudo a buscar a Sasuke y en una oportunidad ayudo a Konoha-** Kankuro tose-** estas bien?-**

Kankuro:-_"que feo debio de haber sido para Gaara ayudar a encontrar a su rival´, pero creo que lo hizo por que tenia una deuda con Konoha o por Sakura"_** no estoy bien, ya llegamos-**

Sakura:-** voy a tardar bastante tiempo, asi que no me esperes, bueno nos vemos n.n- **entra al edificio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la casa del Kazekage, Ino fue a buscar a Gaara para darle la medicina.

Ino:- entra en la habitacion de Gaara-** Gaara? estas despierto?...-** no escucha respuesta y se da cuenta de que la habitacion esta vacia.

Temari:-**si bucas a Gaara creo que se fue a trabajar como siempre en su oficina, no hace caso y de seguro no comio nada-** Ino se voltea rapido

Ino:-**Pero como?...hey no te me aparescas asi!!,...bueno ire a buscarlo- **

Temari:-** te acompaño-**

Las dos se fueron hacia la oficina del Kazekage, Temari llevaba consigo algo de comer y Ino llevaba la medicina que le habia encargado Sakura que se lo diera.

Temari:-**Gaara!, que haces aca tienes que estar descansando!!-**

Gaara:-** lo siento pero tengo que terminar de firmar estos papeles y colocarlos en cajas, y estar enfermo no me va a detener asi que Temari dejame trabajar en paz-**

Ino:-** Sakura es la responsable de tu salud, pero si haces este tipo de cosas lo que ella haga no servira-**

Temari:-** Ino tiene razon-**

Gaara:-**...,vinieron a retarme?...-**

Temari:-**no,** **vine tambien para darte esto- **le alcanza una caja de almuerzo-** si estas con la panza vacia no podras pensar bien-**

Ino:-** Y Sakura me dijo que te diera esto-** saca una pastilla del frasco que le habia dado Sakura- **ten**_ "eran dos o una?,... me olvide bueno no importa supongo que es lo mismo"-_

Gaara:-** Por que no me lo dio ella?**_ "me quizo evitar?"_- pregunta abriendo la caja de almuerzo que le trajo Temari.

Ino:-** Tu no eres el unico que esta contagiado, ella fue al hospital a ayudar, de seguro va a tardar bastante tiempo y probablemente se quede con poco chackra-**

Gaara:-** Temari, necesito que vayas investigar, segun un reporte de los ANBUS alguien merodea esta zona, yo creo que el culpable de todo esto-**

Temari:-** bien!-** se despide de Ino y se va

Gaara:-mira a Ino- **bien puedes retirarte, yo se cuidarme solo-**

Ino:-dice en un tono bajito-** uy si, y lo haces muy bien, a jusgar de que estas tannn sano ¬¬...-**

Gaara:-** Perdon?-**

Ino:-**Nada, nada n.nu-**

Gaara:-** ¬¬ mmsi...-**

Ino:- hace una mueca tonta-**jeje, bueno adios,...ah y me olvide de decirte que Sakura vendra a verte a la tarde para ver como sigues.-** cerro la puerta y se fue

Gaara:-estaba comiendo cuando escucho eso, deja caer sus palillos chinos y se queda con la boca abierta y se queda los ojos desorientados-_ "Que Sakura va a venir?,...vamos a estar solos..."-_

* * *

**Perdon por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar,...entiendanme,...estoy re bajoneada, y tengo ganas de lloran pero no se por que? TT.TT...xD, bueno no me hagan caso...para recompenzar lo hice un poco mas largo al capi, bueno...todavia no se me ocurrio nada para continuar este fic...jeje na mentira, claro que se lo que va a pasar, soy la autora ., aunque estoy en duda de hacer un lemon o como le llamen, no se, ...bueno diganme que les gustaria leer o encontrar en el fic y que no. hasta la prox n.n!!!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!! n.n**


	9. como me odio

**Buenop,...noc ke dcir asike...(cri-cri)...siento ke m stoy olvidando de algo pero ke?!,...bue no importa, continuo con el fic n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos –** acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 9**

Ino:- hace una mueca tonta-**jeje, bueno adios,...ah y me olvide de decirte que Sakura vendra a verte a la tarde para ver como sigues.-** cerro la puerta y se fue

Gaara:-estaba comiendo cuando escucho eso, deja caer sus palillos chinos y se queda con la boca abierta y se queda los ojos desorientados-_ "Que Sakura va a venir?,...vamos a estar solos.."_

Ya habian pasado muchas horas y el sol ya se estaba guardando, dejando el cielo de un tono anaranjado.

Sakura estaba atendiendo a todos los pacientes que estaban en el hospital, aplicando vacunas, usando chackra para poder curarlos, dandoles consejos al cuerpo medico, y todo asi, que no estaba tan pendiente de la hora como Gaara, que mientras firmaba papeles miraba de reojo el reloj (xD), para el cada minuto se le hicieron horas a comparacion de Sakura que estaba tranquilamente trabajando.(Y para empeorarlo todo el reloj a cada segundo asi el tipico sonidito "tic-tic-tic" y para gaara era asi "tic...tic...tic" xD)

Gaara:- mientras seguia firmando mira el reloj sudando de los nervios y moviendo el pie de manera intranquila-_"Sakura se tarda demasiado, son las seis de la tarde y todavia no llega, son tantos los enfermos que no tiene tiempo para mi?!"-_ Gaara ya estaba al borde de la locura y se levanta de su escritorio dirigiendose a la ventana para ver-_"Sakura por que no vienes?,se abra olvidado de que tenia que venir aca?"-_Entre sus pensamientos, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo apagado, veía las cosas nubladas, y lo último que sintió fue el golpe contra el suelo que este se dio al caer desmayado

**Hospital**

Sakura se habia olvidado de Gaara, porque estaba muy distraida con todos los asuntos que habian en el hospital, ademas de que estaba agotada, ya casi no tenia chackra, porque estuvo dando chackra a los pacientes que tenian la enfermedad mucho mas avanzada, convirtiendose en algo de vida o muerte.

Todo esto hizo que se cansara y que se tumbara en una de las sillas de la sala de espera que se encontraba mas cerca a ella, y se le acerca la enfermera que estaba con ella guiandola en el hospital y salas.

enfermera:-** muchas gracias por ayudar, todavia hay mas pacientes pero, de aca nos encargamos nosotros, porque gracias a sus consejos ya sabemos como tratar mas o menos la situacion, puede irse-**

Sakura:-** bien,...dentro de un rato volvere a ver como siguen los pacientes...-**

Enfermera:-** insisto en que no, vaya a descansar que si sigue gastando chackra se va a...-** Sakura interrumpe

-**bueno, hasta mañana-** se va

Sakura empieza a caminar en los pasillos del hospital bajando escaleras abajo, estaba tan cansada que no se olvido que habian asensores. Habia muchas ventanas que mostraban el cielo anaranjado y la puesta de sol.

-_"es verdad, ya me habia olvidado, tenia que ver como seguia el Kazekage, espero que Ino le haya dado el medicamento si no a estas horas ya estaria desmallado"- _Sakura emprendo camino de regreso a la casa de Temari y sus hermanos para ver a Gaara (cuando se entere que no esta xD)

Desde las sombras que dejaban los arboles se ve una silueta-** no contaba con eso...-** se desvanese

Sakura entra en la casa y se encuentra con Ino en la entrada.

Sakura:-**Ino que haces afuera?!, tenias que estar vigilando al Kazekage mientras yo estaba en el hospital!-** dice muy molesta, estaba cansada y que Ino no haya controlado a Gaara le preocupaba, le podria haber pasado algo y ella no lo sabria.

Ino:-**em,...estoy afuera porque adentro me perdi y estoy dando vueltas en circulo,...y respecto a Gaara- **interrumpe Sakura

-**Kazekage no Gaara, no podemos llamarlo por su nombre-**

**-Sakura, basta de esa estupida formalidad, aca estamos entre amigos.**

**-Bueno, y como esta?, le diste el medicamento?-**

**-emmmsi-**

**-le diste solo una pastilla-** se tapa la cara con una mano, demostrando la verguenza que sentia por su amiga-** pero se puede saber que estabas haciendo todo este tiempo el ahora podria estar desmallado!! y tu tan tranquila aca!-**

**-bueno, cual es la diferencia, una o dos,...ademas a el se le veia bien, y estaba tranquilo trabajando...-**

-**Trabajando?! el tenia que estar descansando!!-**

**-ups,...-**

Sakura sale corriendo hasta la oficina del Kazekage (se recupero rapido xD), estaba muy preocupada, sobre todo porque ya se estaba imaginando a Tsunade resiviendo una carta pidiendo que ella misma venga por la incompetencia de su disipula, (que verguenza xD)

Cuando llego abre la puerta de un golpe y lo primero que ve es al pelirrojo en el piso. Asustada se acerca rapido a el y apoya sus dedos en el cuello de Gaara para ver si estaba vivo o si solo era un desmallo-

-**uff, solo es un desmallo, menos mal, si estaba muerto Tsunade...-** le dio un escalofrio al tan solo pensar como reaccionaria Tsunade si se enterara de que ella no lo pudo curar y que estaba muerto.

-_"le tengo que dar un poco de chackra porque de lo contrario va a estar asi hasta el dia despues de siempre...que mal chiste Sakura -.-"_**-** suspira-** esto va a ser un tanto vergonzoso- **

La pelirrosa pasa una pierna por encima del pelirrojo para poder estar arriba de el, y coloca sus manos sobre las cienes de el concentrando el chackra para poder pasarcelo y que despierte. Pero Sakura se paso por alto el echo de que casi no tenia chackra.

-_"un poco mas...solo un poco mas...dios que no me- _pum cae totalmente cansada arriba de Gaara, el hecho es que ella no queria que el Kazekage despierte y se encuentre con esta situacion (o posision xD) y que se piense cualquier cosa de ella, pero para desgracia de Sakura ( y suerte de Gaara xD) eso paso, y me encantaria que la que escribe no interrumpa cuando relate (re que soy yo xD, pero es verdad -.-u).

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, Gaara se despierta y abre sus ojos torpemente al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo.

-** Sakura...-** lo primero que dice al ver el rostro de Sakura a pocos centimetros del suyo, cuando intenta levantarce Sakura cae de espaldas y recien ahi se da cuenta de la posision en la que estaban y sonrie -**jm **_"yo que desespere por verla y ahora esto, linda manera de levantarce"_ (toso)- se para y alza a Sakura-_ "es tan hermosa cuando duerme"_- y la coloca sobre la silla de su escritorio mientras se pone a guardar los papeles que firmo en cajas.

Sakura se despierta y por instinto saca un kunai

-** Pense que me ibas a cuidar, no al reves-** escucha una vos burlona detras de ella y cerca de su oreja

Sakura:- se molesta por el comentario-_"ya termine lo que tenia que hacer ahora mejor me voy antes de que algo pase" _**bueno como quieras, cuidate solo, si insinuas que eres mejor que yo en esto, seguramente sabras como curarte, adios-** se levanta y se dirije a la puerta

Gaara:- se adelanta a Sakura y cierra la puerta con llave-**Sakura, quiero que hablemos-**

Sakura:- se empieza a asustar-**esta bien, pero no hace falta cerrar la puerta**_ "se esta pasando de listo"-_ da un paso atras y se pone a la defenciba al notar que se le hacercaba

Gaara:- acaricia la mejilla de Sakura-** no te pongas asi, acaso no recuerdas nada de nosotros**-

Sakura:-se enoja y aleja la mano del pelirrojo de su rostro-** no tengo nada que recordar, y aca nunca hubo un nosotros y le agradeceria que me tenga respeto como yo a usted-** empieza a caminar en la oficina tomando distancia de el, cosa que mucho no funciona porque Gaara la seguia, hasta que el se cansa y la agarra de las muñecas para que dejara de moverce.

Gaara:-la empuja hasta la pared posando sus manos en sus hombros-** Sakura, como es que no te acuerdas de nada, tienes que recordar!-** la empieza a lastimar, porque inconcientemente le aprieta los hombros con fuerza.

-**Basta me lastima!...-**lo empuja para alejarce de el y toma pocicion de pelea- _"no podre lastimarlo, que hare??"-_ Gaara desaparece, o eso era lo que creia Sakura-** Que?, a donde fue?-**

Gaara:- aparece detras de ella y la abraza apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella para poder decirle algo en el oido-** No recuerdas que te amo...-** Sakura voltea la cabeza y el le roba un beso

Sakura:-_"pero que atrevido!!"-_ penso muy molesta, pero no pudo hacer nada porque se quedo en blanco ( se murio :´(...nah mentira xD), y recuerdos le vinieron a la mente como si le ubiesen pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza y cae dormida o en un estado similar.

Gaara la deja como esta en el piso y se sienta en la silla de su ecritorio y se pone a mirar por la ventana el cielo anaranjado- "_creo que me pase"-_ (crees?! ò.ó).

Despues de un rato

Sakura:- se agarra fuerte la cabeza-_ "que dolor!...um que, que paso?-_ nota que Gaara estaba sentado mirando a la ventana con una exprecion de tristeza o preocupacion-_ Gaara...yo...como me pude olvidar de vos?!...como me odio!!...lo que debiste de haber sufrido, soy una tonta!"-_ se levanta del piso y corre hasta donde se encontraba Gaara y lo abraza mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Gaara:- sorprendido-** Sakura!...-**

Sakura:- le da un beso en la mejilla y dice llorando-** lo siento tanto...por mi culpa vos...-** el pelirrojo la abraza tratando de hacerle entender que sabia lo que trataba de decir sin que lo diga (que lindo es el amor...TT3TT)-** yo tambien te amo...-**

Gaara:-** no te disculpes, soy yo el que me tengo que disculpar,...si no me ubiera dado por vencido antes, no habrias sufrido por ese Uchiha ni por esto, ni tampoco tendriamos que haber pasado por esto para estar juntos...- **se acerca a ella y la empieza a besar apacionadamente (traduccion: se tranzan o como le digan ustedes xD)

Un silencio tranquilo invadio el lugar, Sakura y Gaara juntos, ya no habia nada que los pueda separar, nada ni nadie, solos ellos dos besandose, el uno para el otro.

**-Gaara!!!!-** un grito se escucha desde afuera.

Gaara deja a Sakura y se dispone de abrir la puerta

Gaara:- enojado-** que quieres?!-**

Kankuro:-** hermano, es Temari, nos envio esto-** le da una carta a Gaara, quien lo lee al resibirlo.

Gaara:- arruga el papel- **maldicion!,...Sakura esperame que ya regreso...-** se va muy serio del lugar acompañado de su hermano.

Sakura:-**Gaara...-**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo nueve!!!!!!!!!!!!, capitulo diez final!!!!!!!, buenop, voy a hacer un lemon, pero no voy a hacer pornografia escrita eh, que se piensan que soy, va a ser algo suave...bueno:**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hasta la prox n.n**


	10. yo quiero

**Hola!, antes que nada les digo que este es el capitulo final... que nervios no???...cri-cri...¬¬ bueno che no sean tan sinceros!! xD, yo estoy nerviosa...con esto ya termina todo y cuando llegen a leerlo todo el fic se termina y queda ahi**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos –** acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Kankuro:-** hermano, es Temari, nos envio esto-** le da una carta a Gaara, quien lo lee al resibirlo.

Gaara:- arruga el papel- **maldicion!,...Sakura esperame que ya regreso...-** se va muy serio del lugar acompañado de su hermano.

Sakura:-**Gaara...-**

**CAPITULO 10**

**_Tengo capturada a Temari, si la quieres con vida tendras que traerme a Sakura Haruno, tu medico-ninja, si no cumples pagaras las concecuenccias,_****_ te espero en las afueras de la aldea, y no olvides traerla porque sino no hay trato. _**

Gaara esta fuera de la aldea en el medio de la nada con su hermano que parecia estar muy feliz y eso le molestaba.

Kankuro:- **hoy no es un hermoso dia?, hay un lindo sol y no hay ni una sola nube- **dice mientras miraba para adelante

Gaara:- mira el cielo y nota que esta muy nublado - **hermoso dia?, que es lo que te pone tan feliz?-** dice molesto

Kankuro:- **n.n no se hoy es un lindo dia para mi..., ah y ademas se me ocurrio un plan para que conquistes a Sakura-**

Gaara:- **no hace falta, Sakura y yo estamos bien, no quiero que hagas nada- **

Kankuro:- **bien como quieras,...mira esa cosa!! no es Temari?!- **dice apuntando hacia adelante.

Temari:- no podia ablar porke tenia la boca tapada-_ "esa cosa?!, soy una cosa??, ò.ó Kankuro cuando salga de esto te voy a dar una que_..."(mejor lo dejamos ahi n.nu)

Gaara:- mira hacia donde apuntaba su hermano mayor y ve a Temari atrapada por alguien que por el momento desconocen ecepto Gaara que al verlo se torna mas serio y enojado (por que sera??? xD)- **Kankuro adelantate y preparate que cuando de la señal te llevas a Temari lejos-**

Kankuro:- **si- **empieza a correr con mucha fuerza y aparece detras del enemigo

-**por lo visto...no cumplieron con el trato...eso no esta bien- **dice el hombre que tenia atrapada a Temari.

Gaara:-aparece delante de el, enojado- **nunca ubo ningun trato- **agarra al oponente por los hombros y con un movimiento rapido lo da vuelta y lo retiene doblandole los brazos (no se los quiebra ni lo lastima) para que no pudiera hacer nada mas- **Kankuro ahora!, llevate a Temari lejos!-**

Kankuro:- se rasca la cabeza- **eeeh, cual de los dos es?? se parecen tanto, hermano creo que tu tienes a Temari-**

Temari:- _"lo mato!!!!, lo mato!!!, como me puede confundir con un hombre!! en sima ni nos parecemos en nada!, lo mato, yo lo mato!!, como se atreve a bromear en un momento asi!!??"- _pensaba mientras trataba de soltarce para darle unos buenos golpes a Kankuro, pero no puedo y solo atina a pisarle el pie con sus dos pies atados.

Gaara:- se enoja- **Kankuro!, este no es momento para tus chistes sin gracia!, asme caso y llevatela lejos"**_con lo tonto que es Kankuro de seguro ni se dio cuenta de contra quien estamos...Sasuke Uchiha"_** -**

Kankuro asiente y agarra a su hermana y toma una gran distancia y la empieza a desatar.

Sasuke:-**tu no trajistes a Sakura-**

Gaara:- frunce el ceño- **para que la quieres?-**

Sasuke:- **yo necesito de sus habilidades como medico- ninja, no conosco a otro medico ninja mejor que ella, es para veneficio propio- **Gaara se enoja aun mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temari:- le pega en la cabeza a su hermano- **idiota ò.ó-**

Kankuro:- **asi es como agradeces que te salve?! TT.TT-**

Temari:- **salvarme?! tu?!, ppppp-ja-ja-ja si claro, de seguro todo este tiempo estuviste muy feliz ¬¬...digo, conociendote lo puedo deducir-**

Kankuro**:- eres** **adivina!!,...bruja! bruja! quemen a la bruja!!- **dice para insultar a su hermana

Temari:- le pega otra ves- **callate idiota-**

Kankuro:- **bien...siento que me olvido de algo... que hacemos aca?-**

Temari:- unde sus dedos en su frente mostrando el fastidio que tenia- **uyy dios, a veces me pregunto si eres mi hermano, porque definitivamente no nos parecemos en nada!-**

Kankuro:- **en eso tienes toda la razon, sos fea, mala y gritona, a lo que me hace hermoso bueno y no grito como vos-**

Temari:- **Kankuro y hermoso definitivamente no encanjan en una misma oracion, de donde sacaste que sos lindo?, jaja sos patetico...es verdad yo tambien siento que me olvide de algo...- **se pone pensativa al igual que Kankuro

se miran y al mismo tiempo con los ojos bien abiertos gritan-**Gaara !!!!- **y miran hacia donde estaba el nombrado

Por lo que pudieron ver la pelea habia ya empezado mientras ellos discutian, olvidandose de su hermano y de el estado en que el estaba, ya que no estaba del todo curado sin decir de que no tenia mucho chakra porke Sakura solo le dio lo poco que tenia.

Temari:- **idiota, vamos a ayudarlo!- **empieza a correr hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo

Kankuro:- **ò.ó ...bueno te sigo **_"Gaara me dijo que llevara a Temari lejos...creo -.-u"-_

Gaara esquiva uno de los ataques de Sasuke y al acerlo se le cae una cinta roja, aunque no lo crean el todavia lo tenia, siempre lo llevaba en el bolsillo, como un amuleto de buena suerte.

Sasuke:- mira la cinta la agarra y la huele, al rato se rie- **ja!, con que Sakura eh?, sabes que es amiga de Ino, quiero decir que ellas dos en Konoha son las mas faciles y andan vestidas por ahi con poca ropa, me dijeron que Sakura es muy buena en la cama, porque tiene mucha experiencia...-**

Gaara:- una sombra tapa sus ojos y apreta el puño, un terremoto se empieza a sentir- **Sasuke Uchiha, date por muerto...-** la arena que los rodeaba se empieza a juntar arriba de ellos tapandolos con una sombra.

Temari:- **o por dios!, Kankuro apurate- **empieza a correr con mas fuerza hasta que llega hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y lo empieza a sacudir pero el no reaccionaba, seguia parado ahi sin que se le pudieran ver los ojos.

Kankuro:- llega - **no hay nada que podamos hacer...mejor escapemos antes de que esta arena nos aplaste junto con ese tipo- **sin avsiar ni nada carga a sus dos hermanos en sus hombros y empieza a correr desesperadamente.

Temari:- empieza a pegarle en la espalda y a patalear- **pero que haces?!, bajame ahora!!!, que me bajes!!-**

Kankuro:- **basta!, no hay tiempo para retrasos...y lo unico que tiene que bajar ahora es tu peso, sos muy pesada, mas que Gaara- **a esto resibe una patada en el orgullo, pero no se detuvo y siguio corriendo aguantando el dolor mordiendose el labio para evitar pegar un grito mientras tenia los ojos llorosos ( jajajaja...que feo Temari, que feo...xD).

Temari:- le da un par de palmadas en la espalda- **bueno dale apurate que nos aplasta!!-**

Kankuro:- **ò.ó pero que esperas si hace un rato me diste una patada abajo!!-** voltea la cabeza y ve que la arena cae sobre ellos

**AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!- **

Temari:- toda llena de arena, tose -** cuj-cuj , que suerte que estabamos cerca del borde, sino ahora seriamos historia- **se levanta y se sacude toda la arena.

Kankuro:- se golpea la cabeza y se saca una gran cantidad de arena por su oreja- **si, creo...y Gaara?!- **rapido con Temari empiezan a busca por la arena a su hermanito.

Gaara:- se levanta, la arena que lo tapaba cae y mira a sus hermanos que parecian buscar algo, se sacude mientras se les hacerca- **que buscan?-**

Los dos se voltenan y dicen al mismo tiempo- **Gaara!!- **lo abrazan casi llorando

Temari:- **hermanito que suerte que estas bien! TT.TT, te estabamos buscando porque cierto incompetente no supo cuidarte bien-**

Gaara:- **sueltenme!!, no soy un niño!- **los dos lo sueltan y Kankuro rie junto a Temari- **dios!, odio que hagan eso, no lo vuelvan a hacer- **dice enojado.

Temari:-deja de reir y se torna preocupada- **hermano, esto lo causaste vos?-**

Kankuro:- **es verdad, yo pense que no podias controlar mas la arena-**

Gaara:- extrañado- **yo la arena la puedo controlar, solo que gasto el doble de chakra que antes, es una habilidad que la tenia independientemente del shukaku...causar que?-**

Temari:- **no ecuerdas lo que paso hace un rato? -**

Gaara:- **no y no se porque me siento como nuevo,... **_"Sakura" _**tenemos que volver ahora- **se voltea y se encamina de regreso en busca de algo que quedo pendiente.

Temari:- **O.O bueno...no entiendo nada lo que esta pasando aca, de donde saco tanto chakra para poder controlar toda esta arena si segun el ahora gasta el doble de chakra que antes??, y y como es eso de que no recuerda lo que paso hace unos segundos??, y como es eso de que se siente como nuevo??-**

Kankuro:- **me pregunto que fue lo que paso que hizo poner a Gaara asi, digo en ese momento el estaba como desconectado-**

Temari:- **abra sido algo muy fuerte como para poner a Gaara asi, le habra dicho algo ?...-**

Kankuro:- **si... -.- que estabamos haciedo?...que me olvide-**

Temari:-** ò.ó a veces me sorprendes!, vamos que tenemos que volver- **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba en la casa, en su habitacion mirando por la ventana el sol

Sakura:- **me pregunta que estara haciendo?, no entiendo porque no me pidio que lo acompañe...yo nada mas le di lo poco que tenia de chakra y eso no era mucho, que habra pasado?-**

**- te preocupo?-**

Sakura al escuchar esa vos se volteo y vio a Gaara

Sakura:- lo abraza fuerte, apoya su cabeza en su pecho y sin despegarce- **si, tardabas mucho y me empece a preocupar, que paso?- **pregunta con una mirada de preocupacion que hacia que a Gaara se le partiera el corazon.

Gaara:- _"es tan hermosa...y no quiero preocuparla ni ponerla mal asique no le dire lo de Sasuke" _**nada , no te preocupes que lo importante es que estamos juntos...-** se queda en silencio mientras la miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

Sakura:- se sonroja y evita mirarlo a los ojos- **no me mires asi...que me siento un poco incomoda- **Gaara la calla con un beso

-.-.-.-.-.- bueno, aca viene la parte del lemon, no es obligatorio que lo lean, ni tampoco va a ser pornografia escrita, y mas bien va a ser lo basico, nada fuera de lo normal, y es, como dije, suave y bueno...corto, antes que nada aviso que gaara no llevaba la ropa de kazekage, -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara la alza y la acuesta sobre la cama mientras le acariciaba una mejilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y la besa otra ves, Sakura lo agarra de la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra lo despeina un poco, intencificando el beso, que ya paso de ser un beso a otra cosa...(ejem no hace falta que lo diga por ke es muy ovio xD)

el se separa de ella y se quita la parte de arriba permitiendole ver a Sakura su torso bien marcado( se me cae la baba xd xD) y vuelve a besarla, mientras se "besaban" le quitaban la ropa al otro, hasta que Gaara empezo a entrar dentro de Sakura quien pega un grito que no se sabria explicar si era de dolor o de placer.

**cerca de la casa:**

Temari:- **ese grito no fue de Sakura?- **

Kankuro:- **tal ves si, tal ves no...Temari estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-**

Temari:- **no, no pienso en comida ahora-**

Kankuro:- **ahora que lo dices tengo hambre..., pero ese no es el punto!, el punto es que Sakura puede estar en problemas o si esta con Gaara ese grito podria ser...-**

Temari:- golpea su mano con un puño y una sombra de maldad tapaba sus ojos- **si Gaara volvio rapido a casa para hacerlo con mi mejor amiga Sakura...aca corre sangre- **

Kankuro:- **n.nu Temari no hablas en serio o si?... Gaara corre por tu vida!!!!, **_"que mala suerte que tiene Gaara justo con la mejor amiga de Temari tenia que terminar"- _piensa mientras hacia fuerza para retener a Temari y que todo termine mal.

Ino:- que estaba en la entrada- **que pasa porque hay tanto grito?-**

Kankuro:- **Ino Gaara donde esta?-**

Ino:- **el acabo de llegar y me pregunto donde esta Sakura, asique supongo que debe de estar con ella en su habitacion- **

Kankuro:- Temari hace mas fuerza y se le hacia mas dificil a el retenerla- **ay no!, Ino ve a buscarlos y diles que se vayan ahora, porque sino hoy comemos pure de Kazekage!!-**

Ino sale corriendo abriendo las puertas tratando de buscarlos.

Por otra parte Sakura y Gaara ya habian acabado, pero estaban abrazados en la cama como dios los trajo al mundo "besandose".

Ino:- abre la puerta y grita- **Gaara!, Temari va a matarte por esto!!!...ay por dios!! antes vestite -**dice volteandose y tapandose los ojos.

Sakura:-** ni que fuera un fenomeno agradece que no es Kankuro, que de seguro te quedas ciega- **dice mientras Gaara se ponia la ropa interior y el pantalon

Ino:- **apurate que ella ya esta dentro!!!- **dice desde afuera

Gaara:- con su capa envuelve a Sakura y la agarra mientras se va por la ventana- **nos vamos-**

Sakura:- **pero, estas loco?, mirate y mirame, asi no pienso ir por ahi, se conciente y enfrenta a tu hermana!- **

Gaara:- se detiene y analiza un poco la situacion- _"mi hermana esta que escupe fuego por la boca, tengo un pantalon y a Sakura que esta semidesnuda, estoy en el techo..."_**bien- **salta y se acerca a una ventana, la abre y entran- **estamos en mi habitacion...Sakura...-**

Sakura se sienta en la cam del pelirrojo y lo mira atentamente, el cierra la puerta para que no haya interrupciones y para que Temari se calme un poco y de paso:

Gaara:- se sienta al lado y la toma de las manos- **Sakura, prometeme que pase lo que pase te quedaras conmigo-**

Sakura:- **no hace falta que me lo pidas-**

Gaara:- **Sakura, yo...necesito que estes a mi lado, yo quiero que vos seas la madre de mis hijos, yo quiero verte y hacerte feliz, yo quiero envejecer a tu lado, yo quiero..- **lo interrumpe Sakura colocandole un dedo en la boca.

Sakura:- rie un poquito- **n.n Gaara pareces un nenito caprichoso, yo tambien quiero lo mismo y por eso tambien soy una nenita caprichosa-** el muy emosionado le da un beso

FIN

* * *

**wa estoy super emocionada!!!, despues de tanto tiempo y lo termine...gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo, y este final se lo dedico a mi amiga kimiko sand que siempre estuvo ahi TT.TT...xD re cursi... jeje bueno antes que nada les aviso que en mi profile hay un test que pueden hacer sobre Gaara... y tambien que ya actualice mi fotolog n.n**

**Y pienso seguir escribiendo mas fics de esta pareja para llenar un poco de espacio y para que se entretengan leyendo otra histora...los quiero y gracias por el apoyo, los reviews y bla bla.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! hasta la proxima n.n**


End file.
